


Sleeping Beauty

by detectivecaz



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Revenge, Romance, Sabotage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One man’s revenge has disastrous consequences for MI6. When Q’s new development drug called Sleeping Beauty lands in the wrong hands, it’s a race against time to find a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tale Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2014, and it was originally posted it on FF.net before making the decision to cross-post it to this site. 
> 
> I've used Desmond Llewelyn's Q in this fic, along with a few of my own original characters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mark Ellis made his way through MI6, dreading the meeting he had with M. Ever since he joined the agency; he knew she didn't like him. Her reluctance to promote him to Double O status told him that. She would always berate him over the way he carried out his missions, even if they were successful, she would find something she wasn't pleased about on how he handled the situation. He knew before he even stepped in her office that she would give him a bollocking on how he messed up his latest mission. It didn't bother him if M didn't like him. He wasn't too fond of the old bat either. Why they decided on a woman running a Secret Intelligence Service, he will never know. It was obvious she played favourites, especially to Bond.  
  
The name itself made him want to punch something. If there was someone he couldn't stand other than M, it was him. They had clashed on more than one occasion which of course led M to take Bond's side, rather than his. He often wondered if there were more going on between those two, it wouldn't surprise him if there was. It would certainly explain a lot of things when Bond is concerned. At first, he thought the reason he couldn't stand Bond when he first met him was because he reminded him of himself. They were both cocky, arrogant and weren't ones for following orders. The only exception was that of their appearance. He considered himself to be of medium build, slightly shorter than Bond, but not overly so, with hazel and light auburn hair. Bond was egotistical and had a need to be the center of attention no matter what he did. Whereas he was more secretive and imprudent, he felt no remorse for his actions. If anything, he enjoyed making people suffer and cause them pain. He always had done.  
  
Upon reaching M's office, he saw no sign of M's secretary. He didn't mind the woman, but he was glad she wasn't around. He was in no mood to chat with her. Walking to M's office door, he was on the verge of knocking when the woman in question opened the door giving him a nod.  
  
"Ellis."  
  
"Moneypenny."  
  
He moved out the way to let her past, watching her as she walked to her desk before turning to look into M's office, seeing her sit behind her desk her face impassive, not showing any emotion as to what she was thinking. She had a good poker face. He would give her that.  
  
"Come in, Ellis."  
  
It took all his willpower not to roll his eyes at her annoyed tone.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
He closed the door behind him and sat down on one of the chairs in front of her desk.  
  
"No doubt you know why you are here?"  
  
"I do Ma'am."  
  
"Then you know you're actions were inexcusable. Do you have any idea the seriousness of this situation!?"  
  
"I don't think it's as serious as you're making it out to be."  
  
He saw her jaw clench. Her icy blue eyes never leaving his. He wasn't fazed by her attitude if anything it bored him. He had been on the receiving end of her cold looks that they were starting to get old, and he couldn't care less what she thought.  
  
"Not serious? I gave you direct orders to bring Sarintino in for questioning! Not to kill him and blow your cover! Not only is our lead suspect killed, but we have no idea where some of his associates have disappeared too! They have murdered eight government officials and gained top secret information that could not only put this country at risk but others as well, and you think this situation isn't serious!? "  
  
"With all due respect Ma'am..."  
  
"I haven't given you permission to speak! As of this moment, you're on suspension until further notice!"  
  
"You can't be serious?!"  
  
"Are you questioning my orders, Ellis?" She narrowed her eyes daring him to question her orders yet again.  
  
Ellis rose abruptly from his chair and towered over M, his face full of anger.  
  
"This is bullshit! We both know your precious Bond has done worse than this. I didn't see him suspended on those occasions!"  
  
Her face was impassive, as she looked him straight in the eye unperturbed by his attitude.  
  
"I will not tolerate insubordination! I am still your boss, and you will do well to remember that! I may have given you your Double-0 status, but I can just as easily revoke your license! "  
  
"Are you threatening me!? "  
  
"No, merely stating the truth! If you can't follow orders, then you have no place as a Double-0 or being an employee of any sort in this building!"  
  
Ellis curled his hands into fists, his nails digging into the palms of his hands. He felt angry and humiliated.  
  
"Now, this meeting is over; please escort yourself from my office! You will leave your gun with Moneypenny, and I will contact you when you are to be reinstated!"  
  
"So that's it?"  
  
"You should have thought about the consequences before you disobeyed orders! Now if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to finish!"  
  
He gave her a look of disgust and felt his jaw tense. She was no longer paying attention to him, but rather the file that was in front of her.  
  
"Ma'am." He told her through gritted teeth, before marching from her office slamming the door behind him as he did so.  
  
Moneypenny looked up when she heard the door slamming from M's office and noticed Ellis, who now held a face like thunder. She watched as he stopped in front of her desk dropping his gun on top of the stack of files that were there, and then continued on his way.  
  
He had no idea where he was going until he stopped outside of Q branch confused as to what made him come here. Deciding not to question his mental state right now, he walked in and noticed Q at one of the many tables working on one of his latest creations.  
  
"Ah 004, what brings you down here?"  
  
Ellis walked over to the old quartermaster, his anger somewhat dissipating and being replaced with curiosity.  
  
"I just got out from the headmistress office. What are you working on?"  
  
He noticed ten tiny white pills scattered on the table, picking one up he inspected it. It looked like your typical tablet to the eye, but no doubt, there was something more to it.  
  
Q plucked the pill from his grasp and put it back on the table.  
  
"These are what I call Sleeping Beauty."  
  
Ellis gave him a look of disbelief wondering if the old man had finally gone mad.  
  
"And what do they do, exactly?"  
  
"It puts whoever takes one to sleep. I thought it would be a more useful approach to help apprehend terrorists without alerting their comrades. Well, that's the theory anyway, they haven't been properly tested, and the effects are uncertain."  
  
"What do you mean? "  
  
"I mean that if someone was to take one of these pills, who knows how long they would be out of commission. The effects could last for a few hours, days, weeks, months maybe even years. "  
  
"I see. "  
  
There was a loud bang behind them causing Q to let out a string of curses, causing Ellis to hold back a grin.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me 004, while I deal with staff members who are incompetent in following simple protocol when handling explosives."  
  
Ellis watched on amused as Q marched towards the commotion, while shouting orders to the surrounding personnel.  
  
Looking back to the pills, he picked up three and put them in his trouser pocket, an idea forming in his mind. Q needed to test them, and he knew exactly who to test them on. He left Q branch with a pleased look on his face.  
  
He looked at his watch noticing it was just going on three in the afternoon; if his memory serves him, Bond should be due back today from his latest mission. He had just turned the corner when he saw Bond walking in the opposite direction, with his trademark smirk in place, carrying two takeaway coffee cups with him.  
  
The hatred he felt towards Bond came back full force and he would love nothing more than to wipe that stupid grin off his face.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't James Bond."  
  
Ellis noticed the smirk fade when Bond saw him.  
  
"Ellis."  
  
"So tell me, how much damage have you caused this time?"  
  
"The same amount that you cause when you have a temper tantrum after you've had a debriefing. Tell me, has M finally suspended you? "  
  
Ellis' eyes hardened, "That's none of your business."  
  
"Neither is your line of questioning."  
  
Bond lets out a curse when he felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket.  
  
"Do me a favour and hold one of these." James said holding out one of the coffee cups to Ellis.  
  
Ellis took the cup from him and watched as he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his phone and answering it. Noticing his attention was diverted to his call, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the three pills he took a few moments ago. Taking off the plastic lid, he dropped the pills into the coffee and watched as they quickly disappeared in the hot liquid before replacing the lid.  
  
"Tell M, I'll be there in a few moments."  
  
Ellis remained impassive when Bond hung up the phone hand he handed the cup back over to him.  
  
"I would stay here and chat, but I have been summoned. See you around Ellis."  
  
He watched as Bond made his way to M's office with a look of disgust. He didn't feel any regret for what he had done, and then again why should he? It was high time someone did something about Bond's smug and superior attitude. It would serve him right and M as well for giving him special treatment. With Bond out of commission, M will have no choice but to un-suspend him. With his plan set in motion, he would go home and wait for the call he knew would come. And speaking of calls, he had one to make himself.


	2. The Peace Offering

* * *

Bond made his way up to M's office in record time and noticed Moneypenny typing away on her computer, giving a small smile when he cleared his throat.  
  
"Finally back James," she stopped typing and looked towards him, noticing the two coffee cups in his hands. "Is one of those for me?"  
  
"I thought M could do with a pick me up."  
  
She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"This usually means you have done something on your latest mission, and the coffee is a peace offering."  
  
Bond looked towards her in amusement. "It's like you have no faith in my abilities, Moneypenny."  
  
_"Bond if you would stop distracting Moneypenny and come into my office, we can get this debriefing over with."_  
  
"You heard M, James. You had best not keep her waiting."  
  
He gave her a wink and walked to the door to M's office, realising his predicament.  
  
"Moneypenny, could you get the door, please?"  
  
The younger woman gave a mock sigh, "If I must."  
  
She walked over and opened the door for him watching him enter before closing it behind him.  
  
M's looked up to see Bond walking towards her and tried to hide her amusement when she saw him carrying two coffee cups.  
  
"So good for you to finally make it Bond. Although, I never took you for the caffeine type."  
  
"I'm just full of surprises," he gave her a smirk as he placed one of the cups in front of her.  
  
"I just thought you could use a pick me up, ma'am."  
  
"What have you done this time?"  
  
He took a seat in front of her desk, taking a drink from his cup before answering.  
  
"What makes you think that I've done anything? Can't an agent bring his boss a coffee?"  
  
She raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows in response.  
  
"Not when you're involved, it's usually as a peace offering."  
  
Bond gave a mock sigh and decided to change the subject.  
  
"I saw Ellis on the way up here. He seemed rather pissed even though he tried to hide it."  
  
"I suspended him, I can't afford to have agents disobeying orders and blowing their cover. However, we're not here to discuss Ellis, we're here to discuss your mission."  
  
She removed the lid from her cup and took a drink of the lukewarm liquid.  
  
"It was a success as you know; you will also be surprised to know that the damage was minimal this time around."  
  
"Well, it's good to see that some things are changing at least, but I won't hold my breath it will last long."  
  
She was studying the report in front of her while taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"You managed to return gadgets to Q branch as well? Christ Bond, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I can follow orders now and again M, no need to sound so surprised."  
  
"When you're involved Bond, nearly every mission is a surprise."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Admit it M your job would be boring if it weren't for me."  
  
She gave him a small smile, as she stood up and walked over to the window looking out towards the London skyline.  
  
"At least, your oversized ego will never be a surprise. Did the CIA get their suspect in one piece?"  
  
"Depends on what you mean by one piece. If you mean alive, then yes they did."  
  
M gave him a reproachful look. "At least, that's something."  
  
She brought her hand to her mouth to hide a yawn that broke free.  
  
"When was the last time you had a decent night's sleep, M?" He asked voicing his concern.  
  
"Just last night, I won't deny today has been a long day."  
  
She felt her body become sluggish. The energy she had mere moments ago was now non-existent. She placed her hand on the window to hold herself up. She could feel the room start to spin and looked over dazedly at Bond. M had no idea what was happening to her, all she knew was she was fine before Bond came in with that coffee, but surely James couldn't be the reason for the way she was feeling.  
  
James placed his coffee down on her desk and made his way over to her worry etched on his face.  
  
"M?"  
  
She tried to focus on his face, but all she saw was a blur as her eyelids became heavy and started to close.  
  
James placed an arm around her shoulders and became more worried when she leaned into him her body no longer able to support itself. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the couch she kept there. He gently placed her down, noticing her eyes had almost closed.  
  
"M, I need you to keep your eyes open!"  
  
He grasped one of her hands in his and gently started rubbing soothing circles on the back of it.  
  
"Moneypenny!"  
  
He heard the door to the office open and looked to see a look of worry flash across her face when she noticed the semi-conscious M lying on the couch.  
  
"Get the medical team up here stat!"  
  
He watched as she hurried from the room and turned his attention to the woman who meant everything to him, even though he didn't always show it.  
  
"James..."  
  
"I'm here M." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze in comfort; he swore he felt his heart stop at the quietness and the far away sound of her voice.  
  
She had to be all right; he didn't know what he would do if she weren't. He needed her, more than he ever needed any other woman in his life, There was no denying that he cared deeply for her, she had slowly crept into his heart over the years. She was more than a boss to him; she was a confidante, someone he trusted and above all someone he loved.  
  
"Tired..."  
  
"I know, but you have to stay awake until the med team gets here."  
  
James noticed her eyes had already closed.  
  
"M?"  
  
He gently shook her hoping she would open her eyes, or make a sound, but there was merely silence. Moving his free hand near her nose and mouth, he let out a relieved sigh when he felt her gentle breaths against his skin.  
  
"You have to hold on M."  
  
He moved out the way when the medical team made their way over to them.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
One of the medics asked him checking their patient over.  
  
"I'm not too sure, she was debriefing me, then she walked over to the window she looked tired. I went over to her that was when she collapsed against me."  
  
"How long has she been unconscious for?"  
  
"Not even five minutes. She lost consciousness just before you got here."  
  
Bond watched on as they carried out their check up trying to find what caused her sudden state of unconsciousness. He watched as both medics gave a sidelong glance to each other, causing Bond to feel unsettled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If I didn't know any better, she is showing all the signs of being asleep."  
  
Bond was perplexed "What do you mean asleep? I can assure she was bloody wide awake when I first came into her office."  
  
"That's why we need to carry out more tests Bond; we're just as confused as you are."  
  
He merely nodded and let the medical team prepare M to take her down to medical. Looking around her office, his eyes locked on the cup of coffee he brought her. His instincts were telling him that M's sudden mystery state of unconscious was due to the beverage.  
  
Walking over to her desk; he picked up the cup, hoping Q would be able to test it for anything suspicious. It was one time he hoped his instincts were wrong, because if they were right, then it was he that caused her to be the way she is now. The thought was like a blow to his chest.  
  
"Are you coming, Bond?"  
  
He turned to look at the medic. "I'll be down later. There is something I have to do first. Just make sure she's taken care of."  
  
The medic gave him a nod and Bond watched as the carried M from her office and out of his line of vision.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he followed after the medics, only to be stopped by Moneypenny.  
  
"What happened, James?"  
  
James saw the worry on her face. M meant a great deal too many, not just himself.  
  
"They're not sure; they're going to run some tests to find out what caused her to collapse."  
  
"She'll be all right though, won't she?"  
  
"For all our sakes, we can only hope."  
  
Moneypenny crossed her arms over her chest, getting lost in her thoughts when she noticed him holding one of the cups he had earlier.  
  
"Where are you going with that?"  
  
James looked to the cup of brown liquid which seemed to be mocking him.  
  
"Q branch. I want Q to have this tested."  
  
"You don't think coffee caused this?"  
  
"Right now, Moneypenny, I'm not too sure of anything. I need you to contact Tanner. He should know about the situation. Where is he anyway?"  
  
"He's at a parliamentary meeting in M's place. Her schedule was full, so Tanner volunteered to go instead. I'll call him. No doubt he'll want to be here."  
  
James watched as she made her way back to her desk allowing him to pass.  
  
"I'll keep you updated on what I know. M's strong, Eve. She'll be all right."  
  
He didn't know who he was trying to convince; Moneypenny or himself.  
  
"I hope you're right, James."  
  
The defeated tone in Moneypenny's voice caused him to be even more determined to discover the underlying cause of this mess. He refused to lose M, and he would do everything in his power to ensure she would come out of this ordeal alive.


	3. M's Diagnosis

* * *

James pushed open the doors to Q branch, ignoring the protests from the staff as he brushed passed them to get to Q.  
  
"007, your manners leave a lot to be desired for."  
  
"I have no time for pleasantries, Q," James stated as he stopped in front of the older man. "I need your help."  
  
Q looked up from his workstation and turned his attention towards James. The worry in his eyes was unmistakable and something else that Q thought he would never see from 007. Fear.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"It's M; she collapsed in her office. They're currently running tests to find out what caused it, but I need you to run a few tests of your own. "  
  
"What do you need 007?"  
  
"I need you to run an analysis on this coffee. I think whatever caused M to collapse has something to do with this," he handed the still full cup over to him.  
  
"I'll see what I can find."  
  
"How long do you think it will take?"  
  
"I'm not a miracle worker 007, but given the circumstances, an hour at most."  
  
"I appreciate this Q," James told him gratefully.  
  
"You're not the only one who cares about her 007. She means a great deal to everyone who works here."  
  
"I know, she has a way of getting under your skin."  
  
Q wasn't stupid he had known 007 for years, and he knew from his demure that he cared for M perhaps more than he should. He was no fool he saw the way they both looked at each other when the thought no one was looking. He only wished they would both do something about it. It was obvious they cared for each other more than that of boss and employee.  
  
"For once I have to agree with you. I'll contact you once I have the results. Now go to M and make yourself useful."  
  
Bond stood there stunned was he that obvious.  
  
"I've known for a while your feelings for M 007; it wasn't exactly rocket science. You should tell her when she wakes what you feel for her. I can guarantee you she no doubt feels the same. Now, if only one of you would get your act together and do something about it, so I don't have to work under all this sexual tension whenever you're both the same room. It would be greatly appreciated."  
  
"I never pegged you as a matchmaker, Q."  
  
"It's the only way I can knock sense into you both considering your love interest is also my boss. With that said,I would like to keep my job; I have a few years left in me yet."  
  
He still hadn't moved causing Q to roll his eyes. Don't you have somewhere to be?"  
  
James gave Q one of his genuine smiles and quickly left making his way to medical. He had no idea what the tests or Q's analysis would find; he just hoped it wasn't serious.  
  
Walking through the winding corridors, he finally reached medical. Upon walking through the glass double doors, he looked around for anyone who could give him an update on M's condition.  
  
"James Bond, back in medical already. I'm seriously considering getting you, your very own bed here."  
  
He turned to the source of the familiar voice as one of the nurses walked towards him. She was petite in height, with her brown hair pinned back in a bun, her blue eyes sparkling at him in amusement as she gave him a flirty smile.  
  
"For once, Stacey I'm not here for me, I'm looking for M."  
  
Any other time he would put on his famous Bond charm and talk her into bed, but now he only cared for one woman, and she was currently somewhere in this facility.  
  
"There still carrying out tests on her at the moment, I'll keep you posted once I find anything out, but I'm willing to keep you occupied until then. "  
  
"No thank you, Stacey, that won't be necessary. I have more important things on my mind other than a quick fuck."  
  
The smile was gone at his callous remark. "Suit yourself, you can wait over there or come back later."  
  
"I'll wait." He made his way over to one of the seats that were there and sat down, watching as Stacey went back to her tasks.  
  
In the past, he would have taken her up on her offer, but not anymore. He wondered how everything went downhill in just under a few minutes. He kept replaying the moment over in his head. He had never felt as helpless as what he did at that moment. He was meant to protect her, and instead he may be the very reason as to why she is here in the first place. James had no idea how long he had been sitting there. He was starting to become restless waiting for news on her condition.  
  
"Bond." He looked up at the sound of the voice and saw Bill Tanner walking towards him.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know they're still running tests."  
  
Tanner gave a sigh and took the vacant seat next to Bond.  
  
"How did the meeting go?"  
  
"It could have been better. Let's just say they weren't too happy when I got up and left despite their protests and threats."  
  
James lets out a chuckle. "Never thought I would see the day where Bill Tanner disobeyed direct orders."  
  
"Yes, well... it's not every day your boss collapses at work. Besides, the meeting I had with the Minister was pointless anyway."  
  
"I'm sure M will agree with you." He felt another pang in his heart at her name, and all trace of humour left his face as he started to become agitated.  
  
The longer he waited, the more his worry for her was increasing. He got up and began to pace in front of Tanner, who looked at him calculatingly and had to bite back a knowing smile. He had a feeling Bond had deeper feelings for their boss, and at this moment in time, that thought was proving to be true.  
  
"Bond would you sit down. They will let us know once they know something."  
  
He gave Tanner a scowl and sat back down, frustrated that there was still no news. He wished they would hurry up. An hour and a half later, Tanner nudged Bond when he saw the Doctor heading in their direction. Bond looked to where Tanner was staring and stood up.  
  
"About bloody time," James mumbled under his breath when the doctor was near.  
  
It was on closer inspection that Bond just realised how young he looked. If it weren't for the file in his hand and the white coat, he would have assumed he was just out of school. His sandy brown hair was neatly tamed, and he was clean shaven which didn't help matters. His brown eyes bore into Bond's own as if he knew what he was thinking. He knew of only one other person like that, and she was the reason they were here. But he doubted they would be related. There was no evidence in her file that she had any children from her ex-husband. He was looking far too much into things. The deep, but soft spoken voice sounded strange to Bond, all he knew from Phillip's appearance was that his family must have bloody good genes.  
  
"I'm Doctor Philips; I've been assigned to M's case."  
  
Tanner took his hand and shook it when Bond wasn't going to.  
  
"We appreciate it, Doctor Phillips." Tanner gave the man a look of gratitude.  
  
"It's what I'm paid for," Phillips replied before turning to Bond.  
  
"And you must be the famous, James Bond." Philips tried not so smile, "you have a reputation here, or so I've heard."  
  
Bond didn't have time for all of this, "Let us hold off on the pleasantries, and just tell us what you know."  
  
"I still see you haven't developed any manners, Bond. Looks like those rumours are indeed true."  
  
Phillips pressed on before Bond could answer him back.  
  
"We have done every test imaginable and all show she is in perfect health for someone her age. However, her blood work came back with traces of Benzodiazepine. "  
  
Bond looked to Tanner confused. "Isn't that one of the ingredients in sleeping pills? "  
  
"Yes, but this version has been slightly modified there were also traces of Chloral Hydrate and Fluoxetine."  
  
"Which means what exactly?"  
  
"The use of Fluoxetine enhances the prolonged sedative effects of Chloral Hydrate. Now when those two drugs are combined with Benzodiazepine, you have one powerful sleeping pill. Luckily, the amount found in her blood was small; if it were higher, we would be looking at heart and lung failure."  
  
Bond's face paled, "Will she be all right?"  
  
"As I said the trace of the drugs was small, but I'm worried about how the effect of three high-class drugs will have on her body. We are monitoring her around the clock, but to put it plainly she is merely sleeping. I can't find anything else from her tests that indicate otherwise. We have her on a saline solution to keep her hydrated, and we have hooked her up to a heart monitor as a precaution."  
  
"Can we see her? "  
  
"I suppose I can allow it, but only one at a time. The last thing I need is a crowd around my patient."  
  
He could wait; he knew Bond needed this more than he did.  
  
"Go, Bond, I'll go and update Moneypenny on her condition."  
  
Bond gave him a grateful look and followed Phillips to where M was located, stopping when they were outside one of the medical rooms.  
  
"Don't stay too long Bond; she wouldn't want MI6 to stop running just because she is out of commission. She would still expect you to do your job."  
  
"I know, I'll only be a few moments."  
  
Phillips nodded "I'll leave you to it then."  
  
Bond waited until he was alone before taking a deep breath and entered her room. He hoped he would never have to visit her here. Yet, here he was, looking down at her unmoving body as she lay in the center of the medical bed.  
  
Closing the door behind him, he made his way over to her. Her white hair blended in with the white pillow supporting her head. Her black lashes contrasted against her fair skin, which was adorned with wrinkles. If anything, the lines made her more beautiful. He gently traced the lines on her face with his fingertips, taking in every detail he could. It was the first time he took notice of the colour of her lips, which were a lovely shade of rosy-red.  
  
"I'm sorry this happened to you M, but I promise you I'll make it right. You have my word."  
  
Being mindful of the IV, he reached down and grasped her hand, hoping she would realise that he was there with her, and she wasn't alone. The only sound was the gentle beep of the heart monitor. He was used to her presence and her cutting remarks that more often than not outwitted his own. She was the only woman sharp enough to keep him in line, never giving up on him when so many others would.  
  
The knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, as he turned around noticing Doctor Phillips entering the room.  
  
"There's been a call from Q; he needs to speak to you right away."  
  
James gave him a nod in acknowledgment and turned back to M, giving her a sad smile.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
With regret, he let go of her hand and made his way to Q branch. He had a feeling he knew what Q's analysis had found, but he would prefer a second opinion on the matter. He walked through the doors to see Q waiting for him with a look of dread on his face, causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
"What did you find Q? "  
  
"I analysed the coffee, there was traces of..."  
  
"Let me guess, Benzodiazepine, Chloral Hydrate and Fluoxetine."  
  
Q looked perplexed "Yes, and from my results, there was more than enough in that one cup to kill someone instantly should they have drunk the full contents."  
  
He felt his mouth become dry; he didn't wish to think about the loss of M. The thought was unbearable, but he needed answers.  
  
"What I want to know is how it came into contact with the coffee and M. I've never heard of a drug with that combination."  
  
"That's because there isn't. It's my creation 007."  
  
It was Bond's turn to look confused. "It would help if you started from the beginning, Q."  
  
"Very well. Follow me."  
  
Bond didn't need telling twice, as he followed Q ignoring everything that was going on around him.  
  
"As you know M doesn't take too kindly when you kill the main suspects on missions. So, I started to develop a drug that would make everyone's job somewhat easier."  
  
Q stopped at his desk and opened the drawer pulling out a brown bottle that contained a few pills inside.  
  
"These are what I call sleeping beauty. The theory is if you slip your target one of these they will be out like a light. It's like your standard sleeping pill except with the small traces of Chloral Hydrate and Fluoxetine to make the effects last longer. However, due to them being still in development, they haven't been adequately tested."  
  
Bond watched as Q unscrewed the lid and tipped a few pills into his hand. They did just look like your daily pill.  
  
"If there is only a small dose of Chloral Hydrate and Fluoxetine in them, then why did you say the coffee contained a high amount that could kill someone?"  
  
Q let out a sigh. "There was more than one pill in the coffee 007, and since I started with ten and only have seven, I would go as far and say there was three. Although there is merely a trace of the chemical in one pill alone, triple that amount would cause death. I'm assuming M only took a few sips at most, but it was still enough to cause her to fall asleep. Since the traces found in M's blood were small, she may wake up within a few hours."  
  
"And if she doesn't, how do we reverse the effects?"  
  
It was one of the questions Q had been dreading to answer.  
  
"We can't. I haven't had a chance to develop a serum that would arouse a person once unconscious. Since the pills haven't been properly tested out, the person could be asleep for hours, days, weeks, months, maybe even years."  
  
Bond's face paled he didn't want to think about M being unconscious for that length of time.  
  
"There's got to be something Q!"  
  
Q didn't know what to say. He had no idea how James would react if M didn't wake up anytime soon.  
  
"I can try to create a serum, but I can't promise it will work. If anything, it could cause a chemical reaction, which may make matters worse. Are you willing to risk her life 007?"  
  
"If there is even the smallest chance it will work we administer it. I refuse to leave her like that for years knowing she would eventually die that way."  
  
Q gave a nod. "All right, I'll start working on a serum. Hopefully, luck will be on our side. I knew I shouldn't have left these out in the open. You Double-0's are far too curious for your own good."  
  
Bond ears picked up at the older man's statement. "Which other Double 0's are we talking about Q?"  
  
Q looked at him as if he had grown a second head, "Just 004. He came here after his debriefing with M. He saw the pills on the desk and started questioning what they were..."  
  
"I'll kill him!"  
  
"007 you can't possibly think it was 004 do you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think Q, I know. How else do you explain your pills being in contact with the coffee and M. I gave him one of the coffee cups to hold when I had to answer my phone? It gave him enough time to slip those pills into the coffee undetected!"  
  
Q's eyes widened in shock, "Dear God. What would he hope to achieve by this?"  
  
"Revenge, because M suspended him? I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out!"  
  
Q knew Bond let his anger overtake his common sense.  
  
"Think before you act 007. M wouldn't want you to do something that you will later regret."  
  
"True, but as she always tells me; regret is unprofessional. Ellis has a great deal to answer for! I'll make sure of that!"  
  
Q watched as he marched out of Q branch and shook his head. "That's what I'm afraid of." He murmured to himself.  
  
Bond had to refrain from punching something or rather someone. He always knew Ellis was trouble ever since he first set eyes on him. He was imprudent, there was no denying that, but Ellis was also vindictive and deceitful. Bond didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. He needed to find Tanner. It was high time Ellis got what was coming to him.


	4. The Interrogation

* * *

Tanner saw Bond enter the hallway to M's office; from his body language, he knew it wasn't good. He was glad he sent Moneypenny home early despite her protests. At least, she wouldn't have to witness a temperamental James Bond.  
  
"I need you to contact Ellis and tell him to get back to headquarters!"  
  
"Bond I think you had better calm down and tell me what's happened."  
  
"Ellis is what happened! He's the bloody reason for this whole mess!"  
  
"You had better explain. What did you find out?"  
  
"The drugs found in M's blood are from a pill called sleeping beauty that Q is developing. From what he told me, Ellis was down in Q Branch earlier. I met him in the hallway as I was heading to speak with M. My phone went, and I gave him one of the cups to hold. "  
  
"So he added the pills to the coffee when you weren't looking, which you later gave to M?"  
  
"Precisely. The dosage was triple the amount of that found in one pill. If M drank that full cup of coffee, it would have killed her!"  
  
Tanner stood there stunned. He didn't know Ellis well, he only knew him from his file and from what M told him, but he wasn't surprised Ellis would pull a stunt like this. He gave Bond a curious glance trying to get into that mind of his to find out what he was thinking, but Tanner had a feeling he already knew.  
  
"So what are you going to do once he's here? Beat him, kill him?"  
  
"Both options sound appealing right now!"  
  
Tanner knew he was serious, no matter how much the bastard deserved what was coming to him, he couldn't allow Bond to go on a rampage for revenge.  
  
"If I bring him in, you let me deal with him, Bond. The last thing I need is to fill out paperwork and write a report on how a Double-O agent was killed inside headquarters by a fellow agent!"  
  
He knew Tanner was right; they didn't need the hassle of a dead employee on top of everything else.  
  
"Fine, but I'm listening in while you interrogate him. I need to know why he did it."  
  
"All right, but that's as far as it goes where you're concerned, Bond. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal. "  
  
Finding Ellis' number from his file, he quickly dialled it putting the phone on speaker. The didn't have to wait long before the voice on the other end answered, causing Bond to clench his jaw to prevent him from saying anything.  
  
"Ellis, it's Tanner. We have a situation at headquarters and need all available agents to come in."  
  
_"I thought I was suspended?"_  
  
"You were, but I'm unsuspending you. Get yourself to headquarters as quickly as possible that's an order!"  
  
_"Very well. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_  
  
"Make it ten!" Tanner hung up the call and looked towards the now tense Bond.  
  
"When he comes into headquarters you will remain hidden until he is in an interview room!"  
  
Tanner didn't wait for an answer but instead made his way to meet Ellis for when he arrived, leaving an angry Bond in his wake.

/*\\*/*\

Ellis hung up the phone and gave a full-blown grin that his plan was a success. No doubt, M was at her precious agents' side, leaving Tanner to do all her work. With her best agent out of commission, they would be looking for another double to take over Bond's missions. Now, he only needed to get that bitch replaced. It would only be a matter of time. The minister didn't sound too happy when he called him earlier informing him that the Head of MI6 was having sexual relations with one of her agents, and it was interfering on how she performed her job. He gave a smirk; she was going to regret suspending him. And by the sounds of it, it looked like M's days were now numbered. Everything appeared to be working in his favour. M was about regret ever suspending him.  
  
Grabbing his car keys, he quickly left his apartment eager to get to headquarters to see what was happening. By the sound of Tanner's voice, it wasn't good. The drive took him just under ten minutes, thankful that he had taken a flat close to MI6; proved handy on these occasions. Quickly parking his car, he made his way to the entrance noticing Tanner was already waiting for him.  
  
"What's the emergency?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to discuss it here. Follow me."  
  
Ellis confused at his callous attitude, followed after him with two agents positioned on either side of him. He had no idea where they were going. The silence was starting to unnerve him.  
  
"Where's M?"  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that."  
  
He felt his palms sweat, for the first time he felt what actual fear was. The pills were harmless just to teach them both a lesson nothing serious, but he now realised that something else must have taken place when he noticed they were in interrogation.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
They had stopped outside a metal door; Ellis didn't know what was waiting for him on the other side. The rooms were only ever used to interrogate terrorists or for questioning agents who were considered to be corrupt.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
All of his earlier confidence seemed to have deserted him, and instead replaced with a feeling of dread that now seemed to loom over him.  
  
"You have some explaining to do, and you're not leaving here until you tell me what I want to know."  
  
Tanner opened the door, and Ellis noticed the table and two chairs in the center with a glass mirror on the back wall.  
  
"After that, it will be decided what will happen to you. Now get in!"  
  
He felt himself being pushed none too gently into the room by the agents that were situated on either side of him. Upon reaching the table, they forced him to sit on one of the chairs, while he watched Tanner take the other.  
  
"We have reason to believe that you have taken Q branch property, which in turn endangered someone's life."  
  
Ellis lets out a scoff, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"And who told you that? Was it M? If she thinks that then maybe it's time MI6 recruited a new head, preferably one, without favouritism to a certain agent."  
  
Bond looked through the viewing mirror. Rage was overpowering every rational sense he had left. They would have to deal with him and many other agents first before they thought about getting rid of her. She always stood by her agent's, and chances are if they did get rid of her, then they would be looking for more than one new staff member.  
  
He continued to watch Ellis, who was oozing with confidence that they had nothing on him. He knew it was a facade he saw the fear in his eyes when they escorted him into the room. Taking deep breaths, he tried to reign in his emotions so he could listen to what was happening in the room in front of him.  
  
"We're not here to discuss M's ability to do her job. You will do well to remember that she is your boss, and you will treat her with respect! Now why did you take the pills?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Tanner! You're backing up the wrong tree here!"  
  
Tanner was unimpressed by his ignorant attitude.  
  
"Three pills were missing from Q branch. A source told us that you were in the department after your debriefing with M."  
  
"Yes, I was in Q branch after my debriefing, but I know nothing of any pills!"  
  
"So, you deny ever hearing about the pills that have been called sleeping beauty?"  
  
Ellis lets out a sigh. "Q branch has always been known to lose some of its new inventions."  
  
"Cut the crap Ellis! You were informed what the effects of those pills did. You stole three of them! Then you met Bond on your way back who was carrying two cups of coffee! "  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"We did an analysis on the coffee; there were traces of triple the amount of drugs contained in each of those pills!"  
  
Ellis leaned forward, unfolding his arms and was now resting them on the table, smirk firmly in place.  
  
"What makes you believe it was me that spiked the coffee? It could have been her precious Bond looking to gain more attention. Face it Tanner you have nothing to go on!"  
  
Tanner gave his smirk in response.  
  
"That's where you would be mistaken. You see Bond was never near Q branch. He gave you one of the cups to hold while he answered his phone. While he was distracted, it gave you enough time and the opportunity to slip all three pills into the drink undetected. What I want to know is why?"  
  
His smirk vanished and was replaced with hatred.  
  
"You want to know why? Isn't it obvious? I'm sick of Bond being the boss' favourite! It's one rule for him, a different one for the rest of us! I was suspended for something Bond regularly does, but he just gets a slap on the wrist. He walks around like he owns the place; it was time someone reined him in if M wasn't going to do it!"  
  
Tanner sat there stunned at the amount of venom in his voice with each word that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Yes, I put the pills in the coffee; they're harmless. I just used them to put her best agent out of commission for a while, and then she would have no choice but to un-suspend me and give me all of Bond's missions!"  
  
Bond couldn't believe what he was hearing. The coffee was never meant for M. It was intended for him. Ellis may have spiked the coffee, but he was the one that delivered it to her, nearly killing her in the process.  
  
"You're an agent! You were purposely going to put a fellow agent's life in danger out of jealousy! "  
  
"There was not any danger! The pills only put the person receiving them to sleep for a considerable amount of time! Since Q said they weren't properly tested, I took three to make the effects last longer!"  
  
"And that makes it all right, does it? Let me tell you something! Those pills that you thought were harmless; in high quantities they are lethal. You spiked the coffee with a triple dosage which could have inconsequently killed a fellow agent should they have drunk the full contents!"  
  
Ellis felt all fight leave him at Tanner's words.  
  
"You should know that because of your actions, your boss is in medical under the pills effects! How does it feel to know that you were nearly responsible for killing the Head of this Secret Intelligence Service?"  
  
"Truthfully?" He looked Tanner straight in the eye.  
  
"If I had the chance to do it again, I would make sure the bitch drank the full contents!" He gave Tanner a sinister smile.  
  
Bond had heard enough. Slamming the door open to the interview room, he stood in the doorway his eyes fixated on Ellis with murderous intent. Not caring about the consequences he advanced towards the scum in front of him, planning to take care of him once and for all.  



	5. No Remorse

* * *

Ellis jumped when the interview room door slammed opened. Quickly turning around, he saw the murderous face of James Bond standing in the doorway. Before Ellis knew what was happening, he felt himself being pulled out of his seat and slammed up against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back in a vice grip.

"What's the matter Bond? Have I touched a nerve?" Ellis taunted through the pain.

"You have no right to speak about her like that!" 

"I might have known her loyal lap dog would defend her! Tell me, Bond, are you fucking her!?"

James pulled him away from the wall, turned him around and slammed him into the metal desk causing his face to collide against the surface.

"Bond, that's enough!" Tanner ordered.

He ignored Tanner and put all his weight on top of Ellis holding him down.

"I would listen to Tanner, Bond, wouldn't want to upset the uptight bitch would we? But then again she might never wake up, so it won't really, matter will it?" He gave a breathless laugh.

Bond saw a flash of red in front of his eyes; he didn't care what would happen, he only knew he would feel better once he got rid of the scum in front of him. He wasn't aware of what he was doing, didn't register the protests of Tanner ordering him to stop, or Ellis' cries of pain. It was when M's past words repeated in his head and the hands on his arms were pulling him away, that he realised the full extent of what he had done.

Ellis was lying on the floor unmoving; his face was covered in blood, and bruises. Bond looked down at his hands noticing his knuckles were in a similar state. He never intended it to go as far as it did, but he wasn't sorry. He would do it again if the occasion called for it.

"Is he still alive?"

He could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest as he tried to get his breathing under control as he watched Tanner checking Ellis' pulse.

"He's alive Bond, no doubt he'll be spending time in medical!" He turned to the agents who were still restraining Bond.

"Get the medical team here, even though he doesn't deserve the fuss." He turned his attention away from the agents and focused on Bond.

"And you go and get cleaned up! I'll be having words with you about following orders!"

Bond, not needing telling twice marched out the room leaving the mess that he had created behind. He knew he shouldn't have let Ellis rile him up, but he wouldn't let anyone get away with talking about M like that.

Reaching the changing rooms, he made his way in, walked over to one of the sinks, and turned on the water. He held back a wince as the water made contact with his abused knuckles, the water turning red as he slowly started to wash off Ellis' blood watching as it swirled down the drain.

If M could see him now, she would have been disappointed, probably give him a bollocking to boot about controlling his temper. Turning off the water, he reached out for some paper towels and dried off his hands. He had no idea what he was going to say to M when she woke up; no doubt, she will want to know every detail as to why he nearly killed another agent. Frustrated, he tossed the used paper towels in the bin and decided to go and see M. Her presence always seemed to calm him and right now, he could use all the calmness he could get.

Finding himself once again in M's room, he noticed nothing had changed; she was still the same way he had left her earlier. Making his way over the chair that was next to M's bed, he sat down and got himself comfortable, not knowing how long he would be here. He hoped Q could come up with a serum and soon. Not knowing what was going to happen was always the hardest part. He leaned back in the chair, hand still firmly grasped in M's as he let his eyes close.

Tanner found him a few hours later in the same position. He needed to speak to him about following orders and his behaviour, but truthfully, he was glad Bond beat that bastard or he would have done it himself. M may be his boss, but she was also someone Tanner could call a friend. He could only imagine how hard Bond was coping with M's current state.

Seeing him asleep in the chair with his hand clasped with hers caused Tanner's heart to break. There was no denying how much Bond cared for her. Ellis' current injuries were proof of that. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he couldn't let Bond off the hook for disobeying direct orders.

Bond's eyes opened when he heard the door to M's room opening, turning to the noise he saw Tanner in the doorway, his face unreadable. Bond waited for the lecture that was about to come about following orders.

"Bond, it's time we had that talk."

"We will, but can't it wait until later."

Tanner closed the door behind him. It was the first time he saw M since he heard about what had happened. She looked peaceful; if it weren't for the gentle beats of the heart monitor, he would have assumed the worst. He was just so used to her being active and giving orders, but seeing her quiet and still was not the M he knew. He looked to Bond and noticed his attention was back on M. It didn't take a mind reader to know that he was at a loss.

"I would usually say no, but this time, I suppose it can wait."

"What's the news on Ellis?"

He couldn't give a rats arse about him if he were honest, but he needed to know.

"He'll live although his face will take the time to recover. The bastard got off lightly if you ask me."

Bond looked to Tanner, "I never pegged you for condoning violence."

"I don't usually, but given the fact that the person on the receiving end of that violence had blatantly admitted that he tried to kill our boss out of spite. I can let the matter slide."

"What are you going to do with him once he's healed?"

"Relax Bond, he won't get off lightly. He will be stripped of his Double-0 license and be detained based on the charges of attempted murder of a fellow agent, as well as his superior. All his personal information will be erased; it will be as if he didn't exist."

Bond seemed satisfied with the result, but he wouldn't forget about him anytime soon.

"Have you heard any news from Q?" Tanner inquired.

"Not yet, he says if he does manage to get a serum made, it could put M at risk." Bond stated, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

Tanner closed his eyes he could kill Ellis himself for this.

"How will we know if the serum will work?"

"We don't. I've told Q to administer it to her if he can create one." Bond murmured, keeping his attention on M hoping against hope that she would open her eyes, but there wasn't any movement.

"You're going to risk M' life like that!?" Tanner's voice held disbelief.

"There's no other choice, and I'll tell you what I told Q. If there is the slightest chance, a serum will work then use it, because I refuse to leave her like this. Is that what you want for her? To see her day in and day out, lying in bed not moving, because I sure as hell don't- and I'm sure she wouldn't either. "

Tanner looked at M and knew Bond was right; she wouldn't want to stay like this.

"You're right, she wouldn't, but there may be another way."

Bond turned his attention from M and gave him a questioning look, "Like what?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we could test it out on Ellis. Give him the sleeping beauty then administer the serum once Q creates it and see if it works. If it doesn't, then Q can modify it."

"Tanner you do realise this is unethical, and when and if M hears about this she will have your head."

"Why Bond, It seems M is rubbing off on you after all. We will worry about the consequence later. If I'm honest he started this mess, so he is the one that can finish it."

It may be unethical, but at least, they would know if it works, and if it doesn't, at least, M would still be alive.

"We'll do it, but I don't think Q will be as willing."

"Bond, Q has known M for years trust me he will be willing," Tanner reassured him.

Bond turned back to M a ghost of a smile on his lips; everything may work out all right after all.

"I'll leave you two alone Bond, but please for the love of God when she wakes up tell her how you feel. Watching both of you dance around each other gives me a bloody headache."

"You as well, is there anyone in this agency who doesn't know about my feelings for her?"

"No, and the stunt you pulled earlier you have just much or less proved your feelings for the boss Bond."

Bond lets out a groan. "She's going to kill me."

"At first maybe, but once the shock wears off- you'll have to wait and see."

Bond watched as Tanner left a smug grin plastered on his face as he did so. "And they say I'm the smug bastard," he muttered under his breath. 

He could just imagine what she would have said to that _'That's because you usually are.'_

He inwardly smiled, then sobered up realising that if M did reciprocate his feelings then no doubt those arse covering prigs that M loves to call them would be breathing down her neck. Then again, it may not get that far; he knew much as anyone that she doesn't let her feelings get in the way of the job, and starting a relationship with him would be 'unprofessional' in her opinion. He let out a sigh, why did everything have to be complicated, he knew Tanner was right; he would have to wait and see what would happen.

 


	6. Q's Plan

* * *

Q being frustrated was an understatement; he had no idea where to begin on how to reverse the effects of the drug. He knew in order to find out what would work he would need a live specimen; he refused to use animals it was inhumane in his opinion. He looked around the lab for any sign of what he could use.  Noticing the crash dummy, his eyes widened in realisation when he remembered the machine he had developed a few months back.

It wasn't exactly perfect, but it could now come to some use. Pouring some of M's blood that Doctor Phillips dropped off earlier in an empty test tube, he made his way to the vault room where he kept his 'inconclusive inventions', as he preferred to call them. Quickly entering the code, the door unlocked, and he made his way into the room. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.

Turning on the machine, he poured the blood from the test tube into one of the cuvettes and closed the lid. He remembered the last time he tried using it with his blood, but the mess afterwards was a bugger to remove. Inputting the required settings, he pushed down on the start button. There was silence for a few moments before the machine began to make a whirling sound, which seemed only to get louder as the seconds wore on.

"Come on, work." He muttered under his breath.

The lights in the room started to flicker. 'Oh no not again,' he thought to himself as he waited with bated breath. If this worked, it would make his job easier. The whirling suddenly died down, and Q approached the machine. His eyes widened he couldn't believe it had worked. The person now in front of him looked towards him their eyes holding confusion.

"What the bloody hell, Q?"

Q jumped startled and turned to look at Tanner, who held a look of disbelief.

"Do you mind telling me why I am seeing a naked version of my boss in front of me when I just saw her in medical!?"

"I can explain. Just let me get something to cover her up."

Tanner diverted his attention away from the look-a-like of his boss. Bond would have a fit if he found out he saw M naked before he did. All he knew was Bond was one lucky bastard if he and M started a relationship.

"You can turn around now, Mr Tanner."

Tanner turned around to see the now clothed 'M' in a lab coat. The images wouldn't be leaving his mind anytime soon.

"Now, for your answers. This is a genetic replication duplicity machine that I developed a few months back. To start with, It was- let's say explosive. What it does, is it takes the genetic sample from the DNA in the blood and creates a carbon copy of the person like so." He indicated to the M in front of them.

"So in plain English, you've developed a cloning machine?"

"Yes, although it's far from perfect. It only takes the genetic makeup, any memories and thoughts are not transferred. The clone can walk, but can't talk. I tried it myself when I first developed it with my own blood. The results were an exact replica of me, but at the same time, it wasn't me, no matter how much it was identical."

"I see, and what are you going to do with this clone of M?"

"I'm going to use her as a test subject for the serum; the genetic makeup is the same as our M's so finding the reverse effects of the sleeping beauty pill may be more conclusive. "

Tanner lets out a grunt, "That's better than my idea anyway."

Q looked at him warily, "what was your idea?"

"Using Ellis. Now before you go with your unethical lecture, just know that if he had the chance again he would gladly kill M, and Bond too if he could."

"He told you that?"

Tanner gave a nod, "I've never seen so much hatred directed towards two people as much as Ellis had shown."

Q couldn't believe his ears, the more he heard, the more he quite liked Tanner's idea.

"If plan A doesn't work he can be our plan B."

Tanner knew Q would be on his side; he secretly hoped plan A didn't work, but then he thought back to the real M in medical and banished the thought from his mind. They needed her to wake up.

"I'll leave you to it Q. Keep me updated on your progress."

"I will do Mr Tanner. Oh- before you go, how's 007 doing?"

Tanner's face dropped. "Truthfully, not good. He's at a loss and probably won't leave her side anytime soon. If she doesn't wake up Q, I think this maybe the one thing he won't come back from. The loss of her would break him."

Q had a feeling this was the case, it made him more determined to succeed, if it took him all night or months, he would try his hardest to make everything right.

/*\\*/*\

Ellis woke in pain as he tried to remember what had happened. He could just make out the lights of medical through his swollen eyes. Then it all flooded back, bloody Bond.

It was Bond that caused him to be here the way he was, all because he touched a nerve about that uptight bitch. He didn't understand what Bond saw in her, all he saw was an old woman with a stick up her arse, nothing special, yet he was like a love sick puppy sucking up to his mistress. It made him sick. He hoped she stayed the way she was it would do all of them a favour. He could always finish her off, then do the same to Bond, would put them both out of their misery. The thought itself caused him to become excited as he thought about suffocating her, then putting a bullet through Bond's skull.

He just needed to find a way out of here undetected, which would be highly unlikely MI6 were no fools when it came to prisoners. He would have to think of something, and when he does Bond better watch his back because he won't stop until they both get what they deserve.

/*\\*/*\

Bond had no idea how long had passed; it felt like a lifetime and he still hadn't heard any word from Q. He reached out with his free hand and ran his fingers through M's hair. He had lost count of the amount of times he had wanted to do this, always wondering what her hair would feel like. He gave a small smile at the softness of it against his fingertips; she was beautiful, and he had it bad. He planned to show her every day how beautiful she was if she would let him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear M's room door opening, caused him to come alert.

"Relax Bond, it's just me."

He visibly relaxed hearing Doctor Phillips voice.  Ever since Ellis, he had been edgy waiting for the idiot to try something. He had met men similar to Ellis before. They were ruthless when they had set their mind on something.

"Any news from, Q?"

"Nothing as of yet, but hopefully he'll have a breakthrough soon. In the meantime, you should go home and get some rest, staying here isn't healthy Bond."

"I'm staying Phillips; I wouldn't get much rest if I left her so I'm better off here."

Phillips shook his head, "Fine, at least, go and get something to eat. You have been here for four hours now."

He knew Phillips was right, but he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll call Tanner and ask him to stay with her until you get back."

He could trust Tanner. He wouldn't let anyone harm her.

"Just Tanner, though, no one else."

Phillips knew it was the best compromise he was going to get.

"All right Tanner it is. You need to look after yourself Bond you'll be no use to M if you collapse from exhaustion and lack of food."

He had an inkling that his feelings for M were going to have a part in making him do what they asked. It didn't help that Phillips was right as well. 'Damn Doctors.'

Phillips knew Bond wouldn't put his health at risk if it meant that he couldn't protect M.

"When Tanner arrives you had better get yourself some food, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, don't you have a phone call to make?"

Phillips rolled his eyes and left him alone with M once again causing Bond to let out a relieved sigh. He knew Phillips meant well, but he could be bloody annoying.

"M next time you hire staff, please for the love of god make sure they aren't annoying."

"It's nice to see you appreciate your fellow staff members Bond."

Bond quickly turned his head, seeing an amused Tanner in front of him.

"You got here quick."

"I was in Q branch then headed back here when Phillips saw me and told me to take over from you so you could get a bite to eat. It seemed he had the same idea as me."

"I might have known. I take it there are no updates?"

Tanner looked back to the real M on the bed and could feel his face flush as he thought back to what he saw in Q's lab.

"Depends on what you mean by update."

Bond didn't miss the look he gave M or the red tinge his cheeks had now acquired. There was something Tanner wasn't telling him, and he bet his money it was something to do with Q.

"Are you sure there isn't anything, Tanner?"

"Positive Bond. Now would you go and get something to eat before Doctor Phillips has my head as well as yours."

He could tell he was lying, but he would let it be for now. He would find out eventually no doubt. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand, before letting go and turning to Tanner.

"You had best look after her."

"You have my word Bond; nothing will happen."

Satisfied Bond reluctantly rose from his seat and made his way out of the room; if he looked back, he knew he wouldn't leave. Once this whole business is cleared up, the sooner he'll rest better.

/*\\*/*\

The cloned M kept her attention on Q as he walked back and forth between counters retrieving the equipment he would need.

Q felt it's- no her eyes on him as he moved around the room. It may be a clone, but she had all the physical characteristics of a human. He was so focused on his task. He didn't see 'M' leave the safe confines of Q branch.

"Right, I think that's everything."

He turned around and swore under his breath when he saw that she was gone. Looking towards the door, he noticed it was open. Placing the items he had on the table, he followed after the clone hoping she didn't get too far.

/*\\*/*\

She was curious. Everything new to her. She had no idea where she was, or what she was, all she knew was that she was different. Following the corridor, she noticed the various people who looked similar to her, but she knew they weren't the same. She continued to walk along the hallway with no one paying her any attention as they concentrated on their tasks.

Clone M had no idea where she was going; the vast corridors seemed never ending. Reaching out her hands, she touched the walls noting the smooth texture beneath her fingertips looking at it in awe. Retracting her hand, she continued her journey only to stop when she heard someone walking in her direction. She looked around for somewhere to hide.

"M?"

She jumped when she heard the deep voice. The stranger started to walk towards her; she felt her heart beat faster and her body began to shake. Whoever this person was, she could tell he was different from the one she had first met in the room.

 


	7. The Experiment

Bond couldn't believe what he was seeing, how could she be here in front of him when he had just left her with Tanner in her medical room. Then it clicked. Tanner's behaviour back in medical, this is what he meant by Q's update. He cautiously approached the look-a -like M so not to frighten her.

"M, do you know who I am? "

She took a step backwards away from him as he came closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He quickly reassured her.

James gave a small sigh of relief when she stopped her movements and her blue eyes stared back at him in curiosity.

"Can you speak? "

There was no answer, so he took that as a no. He was now standing in front of her, looking down into those dark blue eyes that he missed so much. He had no idea how much he missed them until now. They weren't the same, though. His M's eyes would always hold a trace of amusement, annoyance or a bit of both whenever she saw him, no matter how much she tried to hide it. The M in front of him, however, her eyes held no recollection of who he was. He noticed she was just wearing a lab coat and was walking around in her bare feet.

"Oh 007, thank goodness you found her. "

Bond looked at the out of breath Q and felt M move closer towards him.

"Mind telling me why M's double is standing next to me? "

Q let out a sigh; he was afraid of this; he could tell he was becoming protective of her clone. It was one of the reasons why he wanted to keep her from him; he would become attached, and they would get nowhere.

"It's not M, 007; it's a clone created from M's blood sample. I felt it prudent that if I were to make an antidote to the sleeping beauty, it would be better to try it out on someone with the same genetic makeup as M, hence why we have the clone. "

Bond looked at the M beside him; it would become less of a risk on the real M's life, but the thought of trying drugs on a replica of her is something that he couldn't condone.

"No. You're not using her as a test subject Q. She doesn't deserve that. "

"007 for once be reasonable, if we don't use clone M here, our M may never wake up."

"I know that Q, but look at her! She may not be our M, but she is still apart of her. She may not have her traits and personality, but she's still a person Q, despite her being created by science. "

He felt a hand on his arm causing him to turn to her. She gave him what he considered as a smile. He had a feeling she knew what they were saying, and he almost swore he saw his M's determined look flash in her eyes before it was gone. James knew that look too well when his M showed it. It meant she had made up her mind, and there was no changing it. She moved away from him and over to Q.

"It's for the best 007." Q told him with regret.

"I'm not moving until I know these tests are successful. "

"What about..."

"Tanner is with her. I trust him enough to keep her safe and watch over her until I return. "

Q gave a sigh knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. "Very well, we had best make a start. "

Bond took his place at M's other side and was startled when she took his hand in hers. Her hand was just as soft, as the hand he was holding only a few moments ago. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze to let her know that everything would be okay.

Once back in Q branch, Bond saw the various equipment that Q had ready, he couldn't believe they were actually going to go through with this; then he remembered it was clone M's choice.

"Escort her over to the bed 007; it will be easier that way. "

Bond did what Q asked and demonstrated to her what she had to do, before motioning her to do the same. He gave her a small smile when she propped herself up on the bed.

Q joined them a few moments later with the IV. He took her hand that was closest to him and inserted the needle into the vein on the back of her hand.

Bond watched for any sign of distress coming from her. There was none except a slight grimace of pain that was caused by the needle being inserted. He watched as Q turned on the heart monitor switching it on, then placed heart rate sensor clip on her finger. The gentle beep filled the room causing M to look confused and turn to him expecting him to provide an explanation.

"It's a heart monitor; the beeps indicate your heart rate and pulse."

She seemed to accept the simple answer much to his relief. He didn't want to listen to Q give a lecture about the technical details of heart monitors.

"007, you had best take this." Q told him, holding out the cup of water for him to take. He tried not to roll his eyes, when he saw Bond's reluctance to accept it. 

"You can relax, 007. It's just water. " He informed him exasperated as Bond continued to look at the cup with disdain, before finally accepting it.

"What's this for? "

"To show M what I want her to do once I give her own cup. "

Bond gave a nod and waited until M had a similar cup to his own in her hand.

"You need to drink it, like this. "

He put the cup to his lips and finished the water in one swallow.

"Now, it's your turn. "

She looked into the cup at the contents before copying what Bond had done only seconds ago.

"That wasn't so bad was it? "

He knew hers had traces of sleeping beauty in it and It wasn't long before her eyes started to close and the heart monitor signaled that she was asleep. Noticing her head was in an uncomfortable position, he gently moved her head, so it was resting against the pillows.

Q ignored the simple display of affection and instead focused on arranging the syringes each containing different drugs.

"So, now what?" Bond tore his attention from 'M' and instead focused his attention on Q waiting for an answer.

"Now we try various drugs and hope that one of them will work. "

"And if they don't? "

"Then I'll keep trying until one is a success, 007. "

"What happens if she dies Q? What do we do then? I'm not a doctor but pumping someone's body with different combinations of drugs isn't going to have a positive effect. "

"I know, if such an occasion arises, we'll have to create another clone or go to plan B."

Bond folded his arms across his chest. "And what is plan B? "

Q looked him straight in the eye. "We use 004. "

"You're considering Tanner's idea?" Bond's tone held disbelief.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that? "

"No." He didn't have to think twice about it.

"Good, now let's get started. "

Q looked at the six syringes on the table next to him each with a different drug. Picking up the first syringe that was closest to him, he looked to 007 who gave him a nod. Inserting the needle into the IV, he pushed the plunger injecting the contents into her then placed the used syringe in the tray.

They looked for any sign of change in the heart monitor or her waking up, but there was none.

"You had best have a seat 007 this could take a while. "

Each time Q repeated the same process with each of the syringes, with only four and six showing signs of any change.

Bond lets out a frustrated sigh. "Those didn't help any, did they? "

"If you were paying attention 007 you would have heard me saying that the modafinil showed some change, along with the syringe containing ephedrine sulphate. If I combine both, I think we may have a drug to counter react the effects of sleeping beauty. "

Bond sat up straighter in his seat and looked hopefully at Q.

"Do you think that will work? "

"If I get both dosages right, then maybe yes. Wait here; I won't be long. "

Q decided to leave out the part that the side effects might cause her to go into cardiac arrest.

Bond watched him go. His heart was feeling lighter that all this mess could soon be over. He looked to the clone M on the bed, if this combination of drugs worked, they would have a lot of explaining to do, especially when M will want to know why there is a carbon copy of her. Then there would be the issue of discussing what they should do about her clone. They couldn't exactly let her walk out of here, due to the way she was, not knowing anything.

"Just another bloody day at the office. he muttered aloud, sitting back in his seat as he waited for Q to return.


	8. A Possible Cure?

* * *

Q looked at the small bottles in front of him. The truth was he had no idea how much to use, too little would have no effect, too much would cause cardiac arrest. Taking a deep breath, he picked up an unused syringe and the bottle of Modafinil. Filling up the syringe to 25ml, he placed the bottle back on the desk and repeated the action with the same syringe adding 25ml of the Ephedrine Sulphate.  
  
He looked at the clear liquid of both drugs in the syringe. This would either work or end in disaster he didn't see an in-between. Making his way over to the door, he caught a glimpse of Bond staring at M's clone on the bed, he didn't know how he would react if the clone did die from the dosage. Bond was too attached, they all were, especially himself who had the life of both M's in his hands. It would all fall on him if this went wrong. He had to stay positive that it would work, because quite frankly if he was truthful he was clutching at straws. Just because two of the drugs showed some effect on improving her condition, didn't mean that mixing the two would work either, but it was the best idea he had at the moment. He just prayed that it was enough.

/*\\*/*\

Ellis looked up when the door to his room opened to see a young nurse in about her mid-twenties enter with a metal tray.  
  
"Have you come to check up on me to make sure I haven't escaped?"  
  
Each word caused pain to course through his jaw at the movement. The nurse didn't answer him. He watched as she set the tray on the bedside cabinet near his bed, noticing a syringe filled with what he assumed was a sedative. He knew he had to act quickly if he planned to escape from here.  
  
"We've been given orders to keep you under sedation until it is decided what is to happen to you."  
  
"More like to make sure I don't escape." He told her resentfully watching as she reached for the needle.  
  
"Before you have to carry out your so called orders, can I at least use the bathroom first, or is that against the rules."  
  
She kept her face impassive, "I'll have to get one of the agents to escort you."  
  
He gave her a charming smile and nod, waiting for the right moment to make his move. Waiting until her back was turned, he quickly got out the bed, he wrapped one of his arms around her neck, while bringing up his other hand clamping it over her mouth so she couldn't make a noise. He smirked when she tried to break free from his hold, causing him to press on her neck tighter with each move.  
  
"Don't take this personally, but you're in my way," he whispered in her ear.  
  
With a quick twist, he heard the crack of her neck snapping and loosened his hold, watching as her body crumbled to the ground unmoving.  
  
"Such a waste."  
  
Grabbing the syringe from the tray, he stepped over her body and left the hospital room with a sinister smile, "one down, two to go."

/*\\*/*\

Bond looked up when he heard Q approaching, holding the syringe that no doubt contained the drugs he mentioned earlier. He took in Q's appearance noticing the older man looked exhausted and he seemed tense.  
  
"You ready for this 007? I would rather get this out the way as quickly as possible."  
  
Bond had known the quartermaster since he joined the service there was something he wasn't telling him.  
  
"Out with it Q, what aren't you telling me?"  
  
Q looked at the syringe in his hand and then looked towards Bond who was looking back at him accusingly.  
  
"There's a chance that this combination of drugs may cause our clone here to go into cardiac arrest."  
  
"Please tell me you're not serious?"  
  
"When am I not serious, 007? This drug combination hasn't been tested, not to my knowledge anyway."  
  
Bond tried not to think about if the clone M went into cardiac arrest. He knew it wasn't his M, but the fact that he may witness her heart stopping would hit too close to home.  
  
Q noticed the conflicting emotions passing over him.  
  
"Remember this isn't, M."  
  
"Easier said than done Q."  
  
James ran his fingers through the short strands of his hair, letting out a sigh.  
  
"If you're going to administer the drug you had best do it now, otherwise we will be here forever."  
  
Placing the syringe once again in the IV, he took one last look at Bond before pushing down on the plunger. Q had no idea when his hands started to shake. This was a gamble and one they couldn't afford to lose.  
  
Nothing happened for several moments, much to Bond and Q's relief. Q kept his eye on the heart monitor watching as there was still the steady rhythm of heartbeats.  
  
"How long do you think it will take to be effective?"  
  
Bond was now standing, too anxious to stay in his seat.  
  
"I'm not sure 007. Perhaps…"  
  
Q noticed the numbers on her pulse rate falling, the beeps becoming irregular causing him to look at Bond with a grave look on his face.  
  
Bond was on the verge of moving around to look at the monitor when the sound of that dreaded one long steady beep filled his ears. He could feel his own heart beating erratically in his chest. He watched as Q moved to get the defibrillator, quickly making his choice he started to press on her chest willing her heart to restart as the sound from the heart monitor continued to taunt him.  
  
"Move out the way 007."  
  
Q noticed he was budging and finally lost his patience.  
  
"If you don't move we won't be able to save her, is that what you want!?"  
  
He let out a relief when he moved away, as he quickly placed the pads on her chest, charging the machine at three hundred, grabbing the paddles he pressed down watching as M's body slightly shook at the shock. Bond pinched the bridge of his nose as the sound continued.  
  
Q could feel his own palms sweat, charging at 350 he tried again, but there continued to be no change.  
  
"Come on, come on." Q murmured under his breath as he tried a third time.  
  
The gentle beeping filled the room, her heartbeat gradually getting steadier by each second. Q gave a sigh in relief and placed the paddles back on the machine.  
  
Bond looked down to M on the bed waiting for any sign of her eyes opening. He looked over to Q with a defeated look, when he noticed a slight movement out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Looking down, he watched as M's arm slightly moved.  
  
"M, open your eyes." Bond spoke softly.  
  
Q watched as the heart monitor showed signs of her awakening.  
  
"Try gently moving her 007."  
  
Bond reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders gently shaking her.  
  
"You have to wake up M." He told her keeping his voice soft.  
  
Q started to feel relieved that his voice seemed to be getting through to her. Seeing her eyes start to flutter, caused him to give a slight smile.  
  
Bond kept his eyes on her face, seeing her eyes blink a few times before they opened her deep blue eyes staring back into his. He gave her a relieved smile.  
  
"Welcome back. "  
  
He looked over to Q who had a smile mirroring his own.  
  
"It seems we have our waking drug."  
  
"Apparently 007, we just have to go through the same process with the real M."  
  
His smile lessened as he thought about having to witness his M going into cardiac arrest, it was bad enough he had to witness it with her clone.  
  
Clone M looked back and forth between the two. She had no idea what was going to happen but she could see the sadness reflected in the eyes of the one who had been kind to her and made her feel protected. She reached out her hand taking his own and giving it a squeeze like he had done to her earlier. It brought her some comfort, perhaps it would bring the same to him. Those blue eyes found hers, and gave her a smile, causing a strange sensation to go through her.  
  
Q had to refrain from rolling his eyes when her heartbeats got slightly faster. It seemed even clones weren't immune to his charms.  
  
"I'll make up another syringe, and then we can administer it to M. I think we should have Doctor Phillips present should luck decide to leave us."  
  
Bond turned from M to Q, his smile disappearing.  
  
"Let's hope that isn't the case Q."  
  
Bond looked back to the now awake clone M, who was gazing back at him with trust.  
  
"It will work." He tried to make it sound convincing, but it sounded weak even to his own ears. "It has to."  
  
"It will, I'll contact Doctor Phillips and inform him to meet us in M's medical room."

/*\\*/*\

Tanner kept his eyes on M. He hoped that if he kept staring long enough she would wake up and tell him to stop gawking at her in that annoyed tone he became used to.  
  
He still couldn't quite process that one of their own would happily kill another agent and their own boss if they could. They had their fair share of double agents, but the majority were after government secrets, not to spike coffee out of pettiness. It felt like working in a school rather than a government building with the way some of the staff acted, but Ellis was an entirely different ball game.  
  
If he didn't know any better he would say Ellis was a tad insane and wouldn't question on having him placed in a psychiatric ward and throwing away the key. M will probably want to see him, which he wasn't too keen on, and knew Bond would protest against it and for once, he would be agreeing with him.  
  
There was a knock at the door causing Tanner to turn to see Doctor Phillips come in with a hopeful smile on his face, closing the door behind him and made his way over to them.  
  
"I've just gotten off the phone with Q, he's managed to create a wake-up drug, he should be here soon to administer it."  
  
Tanner looked back to M relief coursing through his veins that she would soon be awake. It was the best news he had heard all day, no doubt Bond would be feeling the same once he knows.  
  
"Does Bond know?"  
  
"Funnily enough, he does he was in Q branch while Q was testing out the drug."  
  
Tanner could just imagine Bond's face seeing the clone of M. He would be hearing from the other man later about why he didn't tell him.  
  
"It looks like we will have our boss back by tomorrow if all goes according to plan."  
  
Phillips was glad this whole debacle would be over, he had seen some weird cases in his short time working here as a doctor, but this one topped them all. He hoped he would never have to cope with something like this again anytime soon.  
  
The sudden onslaught of gunfire outside M's door caused both Phillips and Tanner to look to each other. Tanner nodded to Phillips silently informing him to stay where he was. Quickly rising to his feet, he pulled his gun from the waistband of his trousers. Pulling back the safety, he cautiously made his way over to the door, hearing the unmistakable sound of a body dropping to the ground. Tanner aimed his gun at the door; he knew exactly who it was on the other side, and he'll be damned if he lets him get to M.  
  
Everything remained silent except for the gentle beeps from M's heart monitor. Tanner held his breath, his finger on the trigger as the door began to open.


	9. Ellis Escapes

* * *

The sudden onslaught of gunfire outside M's door caused both Phillips and Tanner to look to each other. Tanner nodded to Phillips silently informing him to stay where he was. Quickly rising to his feet, Tanner pulled out his gun from the waistband of his trousers. Pulling back the safety, he cautiously made his way over to the door, hearing the unmistakable sound of a body dropping to the ground. Tanner aimed his gun at the door; having a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he already knew exactly who it was on the other side of the door. Tanner vowed that he wouldn't let the man get anywhere near, M, even if it meant the cost of his own life.  
  
The seconds seemed to tick pass, as everything remained silent except for the gentle beeps from M's heart monitor. Tanner held his breath, his finger on the trigger as the door began to open.

 **Few minutes prior**  
  
Taking out the two agents at his door wasn't as hard as he expected. As soon as he opened the door, the agents turned to him and reached for their guns, but Ellis was quicker. Taking the syringe, he stabbed it into the arm of the agent closest to him pushing on the plunger. Seeing the other agent out of the corner of his eye ready to shoot, he grabbed the agent's arm twisting him around holding him In front of him just as the gun was fired the bullet hitting the agent instead.  
  
Quickly grabbing the agent's gun, he roughly pushed him away from him, and quickly brought up the agent's gun and fired, the bullet hitting the agent between the eyes. Pocketing the gun, he dragged the agents into his medical room, the one shot in the chest letting out a groan in pain at the movement. Ellis let out a sigh and brought out the gun, shooting him twice in the chest, not blinking or flinching as he killed another one of his colleagues.  
  
Satisfied, he turned to the other agent and started to undress him, thinking that if he was going to carry out his plan he needed to blend in and not stick out like a sore thumb. Once dressed, he took the clip from the other agent's gun pocketing it should he need it and holstered the gun in the waistband of his trousers. Running his fingers through his hair, to make it more presentable he left the room and the three bodies closing the door behind him. Looking down on the floor, he saw the blood and some brain matter from the agents head and gave a smirk.  
  
He hadn't felt this good in years, and as M always told him they were replaceable, so two dead agents and a nurse won't make much of a difference. No one would miss them; they would be forgotten in a week at most.  
  
Making his way down the corridor, he looked into each of the rooms, looking for the very people who caused him to do this in the first place. He diverted his head when he saw two doctors heading his way, and discretely placed his hand on his gun his grip tightening, and then relaxing as he watched them walk past him. He continued with his task turning the corner he noticed two agents standing outside one of the rooms and gave a smirk. Looking around the corner he watched as Phillips entered the room, a smile on his face. He could guarantee that the smile wouldn't last long.  
  
Drawing his gun, Ellis took aim and fired his gun three times in quick succession, before diving back behind the corner as the other agent started to fire back. Taking a deep breath, he fired again watching as the bullet struck the agent in the chest. Keeping his gun aimed, he continued to fire bullet after bullet as he walked, watching as the agent's body jerked when each bullet struck. Once he was in front of him, he put one last bullet in his skull finalising his kill.  
  
Changing the clip in his gun, he took his stance against the wall next to the door; turning the handle, he pushed it open.

/*\\*/*\

Tanner looked out into the corridor noticing that the usual blue floor now contained a pool of red blood and the bodies of the two agents who were standing guard, but there was no sign of Ellis.  
  
Keeping his gun raised he moved towards the door, his heart beating frantically in his chest. Before Tanner could fire his weapon, he felt a blow to his abdomen and a swift kick to his chest knocking him backwards into the room causing him to stumble. Ellis raised his gun and pulled the trigger, Tanner moved out the way but wasn't quick enough stop the bullet grazing his arm. Ellis knew he was running out of time, he didn't have time for this nonsense. Raising the gun above his head, he brought it down on Tanner, knocking him out cold.  
  
He looked over to the bed to see the good Doctor standing guard, protecting the very woman he had come to kill. He had to bite back a laugh at the mere thought of her Doctor trying to stop him.  
  
"Step away from her doctor, unless you want a bullet in you."  
  
Phillips looked at Ellis a defiant look on his face, "Do you really think I'm going to let you get near her. You're going to have to shoot me."  
  
Ellis grits his teeth together his anger rising, "Very well."  
  
He fired the gun watching as Phillips collapsed to the ground his thigh bleeding profusely.  
  
Phillips tried to hold back a groan; he wouldn't give Ellis the satisfaction. Putting pressure on the wound, he noticed the bullet had missed his femur artery. Looking back up at Ellis with pain filled eyes, he saw him smirk and the feel of the butt of the gun hit him on the head, knocking him out cold.  
  
Standing over M's bed he looked down at the sleeping woman, memories flashed back to their first meeting. He knew she didn't like him, and could remember the reluctance in her eyes to give him his license to kill.

/*\\*/*\  


**Four years ago**   
  
_"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Ellis strode into her office in confidence._  
  
_M looked towards him her face impassive, "Take a seat, Ellis."_  
  
_Ellis did what he was told, having a god idea as to why he was here. And quite frankly he couldn't help, but think it was about time. He had proved himself more than once that he was capable of being giving double-O status and now she was giving him it, he couldn't wait to get back out into the field. There was nothing more satisfying than a kill._  
  
_"I'll get straight to the point Ellis, no doubt you know why I called you here?"_  
  
_"I do ma'am."_  
  
_"Then you know, that if you as so abuse your license to kill in anyway, it will no only result in it being revoked, but I'll have you out of this building before you even realise what's happening. Do I make myself clear?"_  
  
_"Yes." He told her through gritted teeth._  
  
_"Good we understand each other. Your file is updated and your license is effective immediately. You're free to go."_  
  
_Ellis stood up and left her office, he saw the reluctance in her eyes, but there was nothing she could do to stop him from getting his license, considering he had passed all the tests and met the requirements needed. He had known for some time that the old bat never liked him, and it didn't bother him. He wasn't here to make friends with the boss, but he would look forward to the day she would be gone for good._

/*\\*/*\

 **Present day**  
  
Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he looked down to the IV in her hand, and roughly pulled it out, not caring about the damage it would cause. There was no noise from her, or any hint to show she was in pain. He ignored the blood that was staining the sheets red from her hand.  
  
He gave a smirk at the sight.  
  
Killing her would be satisfying, but he decided to add one final nail to the coffin.  
  
Lowering his head, he roughly kissed her, his tongue pushing it way into her mouth while his hands found her way to her left breast, cupping it and squeezing it tightly, making sure his nails dug into her skin. Pulling back slightly, he bit her lip none too gently feeling the copper taste in his mouth before pulling back licking his lips as he did while removing his hand from her breast.  
  
Oh, how, he couldn't wait to see Bond's reaction when he found out he got to taste her before he had the chance to, but now Bond would never have such an experience.  
  
Placing the gun on her bed, he started running his fingers through her hair tenderly then lifted her head and took one of the pillows removing it.  
  
"Looks like sleeping beauty won't be waking up anytime soon," he told her sweetly, before lowering the pillow over her face and pressing down tightly. The beeps of the machines telling him she was in distress were like music to his ears.


	10. The Wheel Comes Full Circle

* * *

The sound of running footsteps behind him caused him to turn to see a livid Bond coming towards him and grabbing his arms in a vice grip pulling him away from M.

Ellis threw his head back hearing a crack and the hands on his arms loosened allowing him to quickly turn and deliver a punch to Bond's stomach, then to his face.  
  
"How does it feel Bond?"  
  
He kicked Bond's legs from under him watching as he fell to the ground, giving him a swift kick in the ribs. Bond let out a groan as he tried to catch his breath, his body on fire. He could taste blood in his mouth, as he looked to Ellis who was now circling him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Ellis watched as Bond spat out some blood that was in his mouth, before his breathless pain filled voice carried around the room.  
  
"You're going to regret ever stepping in this building Ellis!"  
  
Ellis let out a laugh, "Don't worry Bond, once I kill you and M, I'm out of this hellhole."  
  
He bent down so he was at Bond's level. "You know Bond; I don't know what you see in her. She's long past her sell by date, but I can't deny that she does still taste quite ripe."  
  
He let out a laugh and started to stand, he didn't get far when Bond with new found strength attacked vigorously, punching ever part of Ellis he could get too and this time no one would be stopping him from killing the bastard.  
  
Bond kneed him in the stomach causing Ellis to bend over slightly from the blow allowing Bond to bring his elbow down on his spine causing him to fall to the ground. Noticing the gun on M's bed, Bond made his way towards it. Throwing the pillow from M's face, he noticed the bite on her lip.  
  
Ellis let out a groan in anger, quickly getting to his feet he ran into Bond causing him to fall into the bedside cabinet letting out a grunt as his body made contact with the hard surface, before being pulled away and thrown roughly onto the floor.  
  
Bond was stunned for a few moments trying to get his breath, looking to Ellis who now had the gun in his hand a manic grin on his face as he aimed the gun at him.  
  
"You know it really is quite poetic that the two of you will die in the very building that brought you both together."  
  
Bond looked around the room, noticing Tanner's gun a few feet away from him.  
  
"Tell M I say hi when you see her on the other side, won't you. She'll be joining you soon enough."  
  
The sound of another set of footsteps running into the room caused both Bond and Ellis to look in the direction of the doorway seeing the clone M in front of them.

  
/*\\*/*\

She had no idea what was happening, but seeing the terrified look on the face of her protector as Q called him. She had no idea what it meant or what it was, but it sounded nice. She knew something was wrong. He told her and the other man to stay where they were, as she watched him heading down the corridor.  
  
She moved to follow him only to be held back by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's better you stay away, you will only get hurt. It's one thing he has to do himself."  
  
Q told her regretfully watching as Bond made his way to M's room.  
  
She didn't like the sound of what she was being told, a new sensation came over her everything she was feeling earlier was now gone, and replaced with emptiness. It was a feeling that she didn't want.  
  
The unexpected sounds coming from the room caused her to jump, taking a tentative step forward she looked down the corridor seeing two people like herself on the floor, surrounded by something that was reflecting off the light. She knew whatever the substance was it couldn't be anything good.  
  
The sounds in the room suddenly became quiet and she heard an unknown voice travel faintly down the corridor. Running towards the room, she ignored the other man's protests. Her feet found something cool and sticky, looking down she noticed there was a lot of it. Entering the room, she saw her protector on the floor, looking across the room to see an unknown man. He was different, nothing like her protector who's voice made her feel safe, the man in front of her made her feel something less safe, and she didn't like the feeling or the look he had on his face as he stared towards her.  
  
"So it looks like I have two M's to kill instead of one!"  
  
She looked around the room noticing the bed containing a figure who looked similar to her.  
  
"You're not touching either of them!"  
  
Clone M knew that whoever the other person on the bed was, he was their protector too. The other man let out a laugh causing his dislike for him to grow. She listened to their conversation, but had no idea on what they were talking about, but whatever it was caused her protector to tense.  
  
"What is it exactly that has you fascinated with this woman Bond!? She could be your mother! It's disgusting!" Ellis hissed.  
  
"A lot of things Ellis, that's no business of yours"  
  
"True, I'm not overly interested anyway."  
  
She watched as the other man pressed his finger on the item he was holding, not knowing what it would do, but she knew it couldn't be good. Seeing her protector reaching for a similar item made her heart beat faster in her chest. She looked between the man and her protector noticing he almost had whatever it was, but as she looked back to the other man, she knew what she had to do. Not thinking about anything only her protector she stepped in front of him, just as the gun fired. Her body felt like it was on fire, looking down she noticed the same substance that was on the floor staining her at an alarming rate.  
  
Her body felt weak and she let herself fall to the ground unable to hold herself up any longer. She could hear her protector say her name as a similar bang to the first one reached her ears, and then she heard something fall.  
  
M felt herself being lifted off the floor, as she lay cradled in James' arms as the sound of his panicked voice reached her ears. She looked up into his eyes, those eyes that she would never forget. She was finding it hard to breathe. M had no idea what was happening, but as long as she was in his arms, he would make everything better.  
  
With her last remaining strength, she reached up and traced his face offering him some comfort telling him that everything would be all right. She found it hard to focus, her hand started to fall and she felt her eyes close. The last thing she would remember would be the eyes of her protector that for the short time she knew him, made her feel safe.

  
/*\\*/*\

Bond heard the bang and waited for the pain that would come, but nothing came. Looking back he felt his heart stop as he saw M's clone in front of him, he could only watch as she started to fall to the floor.  
  
"M!"  
  
Grabbing the gun, he aimed it at Ellis and pulled the trigger hitting him between the eyes watching satisfied as his eyes widened in shock, body falling to the floor. Letting go of the gun he crawled over to M and lifted her into his arms, looking down at the wound in her abdomen as it stained the lab coat white.  
  
"You have to hold on M." He could feel a lump forming in the back of his throat and his voice breaking.  
  
He saw her blue eyes looking back into his almost like they were telling him goodbye. Her breathing started to grow heavier as she was finding it harder to breathe; he knew she didn't have long left. He felt her hand on his face as her fingertips traced his face. He leaned into her touch, for a few seconds before her hand dropped and her eyes closed. Her breathing ceased and Bond knew she was gone. He felt a few tears escape his eyes as he rocked her in his arms holding her close.  
  
Feeling a set of eyes on him, he looked up to see Q staring at him his face holding sadness at seeing the now dead M in his arms.  
  
"Get the medical team in here, Q."  
  
Q nodded and left the room.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, M." He whispered brokenly placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
Bond took one last look at the clone M and gently laid her back on the ground.

There was nothing more he could do for her, she was gone.

 


	11. A Time To Mourn

* * *

Trying to regain his composure, Bond stood up, and made his way over to M's bed, looking down at the woman who was still alive.  
  
He noticed the blood over her hand and saw her IV on the ground. Looking back to the Body of Ellis, he looked into his eyes that were now staring at the ceiling lifeless. He would kill him again if he could. Reaching for the pillow, he lifted her head and placed it back in its original position.  
  
"He can't hurt you anymore, M." He whispered, tracing her face tenderly with the back of his hand.  
  
"What the hell happened here!?"  
  
Bond turned to see a handful of the medical team looking around the room taking in everything they were seeing their eyes widening at seeing the clone M unmoving.  
  
"Explanations later just focus on helping Phillips and Tanner. Ellis and M's clone didn't make it."  
  
Getting over the shock they got to work, Bond watching as Q made his way over to him.  
  
"I tried to stop her, 007."  
  
"I have no doubt you did, if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't be here. It doesn't make it any easier knowing that I couldn't save her."  
  
Q looked back to clone M's body, "She did what she felt was right, you protected her, made her feel safe and she wanted to do the same."  
  
He looked back to Bond, "She didn't die in vain 007, remember that. She gave you a chance to go on living, protecting others, and more importantly protecting M."  
  
Bond knew Q was right, then again, the man was almost never wrong, but it would take him time. He had let her clone get too close, the scenario kept replaying in his mind of him holding her in arms powerless to save her, seeing those familiar blue eyes looking at him as he felt her life leaving her.  
  
"I need to check her over Bond." One of the doctors told him.  
  
Bond merely nodded reluctant to leave her side, it was only when Q's arm on his arm pulled him back slightly that he did.  
  
"We need to get Phillips to surgery."  
  
Bond turned to the medics tending to Tanner and Phillips.  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"He's got a bullet to the thigh any closer it would have hit his femur artery. There are signs he's been hit with a blunt object. We need to remove the bullet, and see how much damage we are looking at."  
  
The room was filled with commotion, Bond felt like he was out in the field rather than in MI6's medical. He watched as they loaded Phillips onto one of the stretchers, noticing that his trouser leg was soaked in his blood.  
  
"What about Tanner?"  
  
"A bullet graze to the arm and a dislocated shoulder. We will need run some tests to make sure that's all we are looking at, but he'll make a full recovery by the looks of it."  
  
At least that was something Bond thought to himself.  
  
Another four men entered the room two of them carrying body bags two made their way over to Ellis while the other two made their way to M.  
  
"I hope we never have to deal with anything like this again, seven bodies in one day."  
  
"What do you mean seven? There is only four." Q gave them a sceptical look.  
  
"We found two agents shot to death in Ellis' room along with a nurse whose neck was broken."  
  
Bond and Q watched as they both placed Ellis in the body bag none too gently. The sound of the zip being closed brought Bond satisfaction in knowing Ellis was finally gone for good.  
  
Looking back to clone M, his eyes saddened at the thought of her being in placed in one those bags.  
  
"Wait"  
  
The man who was pulling up the zip stopped and looked to Bond curiously.  
  
"I want your word that you'll treat her body with respect. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The man nodded and continued zipping up the bag with Bond watching until he could no longer see her. The adrenaline he had when dealing with Ellis was starting to wear off. He could feel the dry blood on his face, and intense sharp pain shooting through his chest. Each intake of breath was a new wave of pain, it felt as though someone had wrapped a belt around his lungs making it as tight as possible.  
  
"I think you should sit down 007 before you fall down."  
  
The doctor turned his attention from M, whose hand was now clean and the IV inserted securely back in and looked to Bond.  
  
"You know how to get yourself in a mess Bond."  
  
He motioned Bond to take the seat next to M's bed.  
  
"Where does it hurt apart from the obvious." When he saw the dried blood on his face.  
  
"Chest." It came out breathless.  
  
"Take your shirt off." He waited for the usual Bond sarcasm, but none came.  
  
Once his shirt was fully opened, Q let out a wince at seeing his torso covered in black and blue bruises, small cuts marring the skin. Bond let out a wince when the Doctor pressed none too gently on his ribs.  
  
"They don't seem to be broken, but I want a full body examination to make sure."  
  
"What about M?"  
  
"She's fine Bond, just worry about you for the time being."  
  
The room was empty save for M, Bond, Q and the doctor. The doctor helped him stand, and started to help him from the room. The amount of blood on the floor made the room more like a war zone than a medical room. Once thing was for certain, none of them would be forgetting this day anytime soon in the near future.  
  
Bond moved around on the medical bed trying to get himself into a more comfortable position. His x-ray came back with three bruised ribs, it didn't make the pain any more bearable every time he took a breath. He was still waiting for the painkillers to kick in, the ice pack was helping the burning sensation somewhat.  
  
His face was now clean from the dried blood, only for the doctor to tell him his nose was broken, which he could have figured out for himself. He must look a right state, M will have a field day when she wakes up. Out of commission for not even two days, and there was six personnel dead and one clone. He thought back to clone M and realised if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be here.  
  
Removing the ice pack from his abused ribs to his nose, he got lost in his own thoughts, not hearing the doctor come in until he was standing next to him.  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
Bond jumped slightly and gave the Doctor who had helped him and M earlier a glare.  
  
"Somewhat Campbell." He informed him slowly looking at his name badge.  
  
"Good, You need to start taking deeper breaths Bond, otherwise you're going to end up with a chest infection."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're not the one in agony."  
  
"Quite, but it's for your own good." Campbell hesitated before he continued.  
  
"Q was informing me that you were going to try the drug to reverse the effects of the sleeping beauty."  
  
"That was the plan anyway, but it looks like it will have to wait." He didn't like the thought of waiting any longer.  
  
Campbell folded his arms over his chest and looked at the now defeated Bond.  
  
"We can do it now, you need a Doctor well you have one. Even though I should probably wait until you are somewhat healed, but I think we need our boss back quickly wouldn't you say?" He gave him a pointed look.  
  
Bond gave him a smirk, "For once I have to agree with Doctors orders."  
  
"Well, there's a first for everything I suppose."  
  
Carefully maneuvering himself, he threw down the ice pack and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Pass me my shirt will you."  
  
He grabbed Bond's shirt from the bed chair and handed it to him. Once dressed, they made their way out of the room and back to Q and M. Upon entering Bond noticed that everything was already set up and the blood had been cleaned from the floor.  
  
"Ah 007, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been better, but nothing that I can' handle." He replied walking towards him.  
  
"I'm glad. Are you ready for this?"  
  
"More than ready." Bond told him with more confidence than what he was actually feeling at the moment.  
  
Q turned to the Doctor who had accompanied Bond.  
  
"Doctor…"  
  
"Campbell."  
  
"Very well Doctor Campbell, be on standby and have the crash cart ready we'll need it," Q informed him gravely.  
  
Q taking the syringe, placed it in M's IV and pushed on the plunger releasing the drug into her system. Removing the syringe he threw it on the cabinet table, keeping his eyes on the heart monitor, as Bond kept his attention on M.  
  
Like earlier, it was a waiting game, but at least they now knew what to expect. Q looked down at his watch and then to Campbell.  
  
"Get ready."  
  
The beeps were becoming irregular like earlier causing Bond to close his eyes at what was soon to follow.  
  
"Last time we tried this it took three attempts, charge from 350."  
  
As soon as Q had finished M flat lined. Moving out the way Bond stood next to Q as Campbell pressed the paddles on her chest.  
  
Bond watched on muttering under his breath as he watched the woman he undeniably loved dying in front of him.  
  
They were on their third shock. Bond closed his eyes, he was never a religious person, but he prayed to whatever was out there that she would be alright. He heard Campbell voice and waited for the familiar beeps to reach his ears, but there was none. Opening his eyes he saw Campbell give Q a questioning look.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" Bond demanded.  
  
Q looked lost, "I don't know."  
  
The heart monitor continued to taunt him, he wasn't aware of anything; he could only hear Campbell's voice as he said those words he had dreaded to hear.  
  
"I'm calling it; time of death, 21:47 pm."

 


	12. A Time To Speak

* * *

The heart monitor continued to taunt him, he wasn't aware of anything; he could only hear Campbell's voice as he said those words he had dreaded to hear.  
  
"I'm calling it; time of death, 21:47 pm."

Bond was having none of it. "Keep trying!"  
  
"Bond…"  
  
"Do it! She can't die Q! I lost her once, I'm not losing her again!"  
  
Campbell knew he shouldn't go on having called her time of death, but hearing the desperation in Bond's voice he didn't think twice before charging the paddles again and placed them back on her chest, giving her another shock.  
  
"James."

The use of his Christian name caused him to look at Q. He could feel a lump at the back of his throat as he saw the sadness mirrored in the older man that he himself felt.  
  
"You have to let her go."  
  
He looked back towards M as Campbell gave her another shock.  
  
"I can't." He said, watching as her body gave another jerk.  
  
Campbell knew he would have to stop, charging one last time he pressed on the paddles feeling the palms of his hand's sweat.  
  
A familiar beep filled the room, slowly followed by another. Bond and Q looked at the heart monitor as the beeps became more regular. Campbell placed the paddles back on the cart and looked towards the heart monitor satisfied at what he was seeing.  
  
"Pulse is nearly back to normal. Well, it seems that seven is her lucky number. I wonder why that would be?"

Q raised an eyebrow at Campbell's remark.  
  
"Coincidence. I'm just glad she's alive." Bond said, reaching out to take her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt her weakly squeeze back.  
  
"M, it's time to wake up." He gently told her running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"007, maybe you should try something else."  
  
Bond looked at Q confused, "What do you suggest?"  
  
"Think about it," Q told him knowingly and had to stop a smile breaking free when he saw his eyes widen in realisation.  
  
Campbell shook his head, "I'll wait outside, give me a shout when she is awake I need to give her a check up."  
  
He motioned Q to follow him to give them some privacy. Once Bond had heard the door close he gave a smile.  
  
"You always have to be so stubborn don't you M." He murmured.  
  
It was now or never.

Tracing her lips with his thumb, he soothed over the bite mark caused by Ellis. Removing his thumb, he placed his hand on the pillow next to M's head. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her lips were soft just as he imagined they would be. He felt her respond causing him to pull away. Her eyes fluttered opened, blinking a few times before her blue eyes finally caught his.  
  
"Nice to have you back with us." He said softly.  
  
She gave him a small smile as she started to maneuver herself into a sitting position. The feeling of Bond arms around her shoulders caused her movements to still as he propped up a pillow so she could lean back.  
  
"What the hell happened? she asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"I'll explain later, but first the Doctor needs to check you over."  
  
"Fine. You may want to let go of my hand first, though, Bond."  
  
His eyes lit up in amusement, "I'll be back in a moment."  
  
M watched him go. She wasn't stupid, she knew a kiss when she felt it, she just wanted to know what possessed him to do it. Then there was the look he gave her, it wasn't just fondness, there was something else there as well. If she didn't know any better she would have said it was love. The idea alone sounded ridiculous to her own ears. What could he possibly see in her? She bit her lip and let out a wince. She needed answers, and those answers lay with Bond.  
  
She watched as the doctor entered first, with Q following behind.  
  
"How are you feeling, ma'am?" Campbell asked checking over her vitals, satisfied that there seemed to be no lasting damage.  
  
"Tired, and badly in need of a drink."  
  
M heard Bond snigger to her right and gave him a cold look.  
  
"Bond could you fetch M a cup of water and make yourself useful," Campbell told him calmly.  
  
Once he had left, Campbell turned his attention back to M. "Do you have any other symptoms at all?"  
  
"No, I feel fine just what exactly happened here?"  
  
Q stepped forward and perched himself at the foot of her bed.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "I was in my office, debriefing Bond. He gave me a coffee, I drank some of it, then I was at my office window everything after that is a blank. I think I suspended Ellis too."  
  
Bond returned with the glass of water in hand and handed it over to her, watching as she took it from his hands briefly brushing his as she did so. She felt a tingling sensation go through her and if Bond's face was anything to go by he had felt it too. Ignoring it she gave him a grateful look before taking a few sips.  
  
"So you can't recall anything after that?"  
  
"Just that when I woke up I was here with Bond standing over me."  
  
She left out the part about the kiss not wishing to discuss it with her Doctor and Q of all people.  
  
She swore she saw a look of disappointment flash over Bond's face at not mentioning the kiss, but the next second it was gone. She had probably just imagined it.  
  
"Is someone going to tell me what happened, or am I to play twenty questions?"  
  
Bond looked to Q and gave a nod for him to continue.  
  
"After your debriefing, Ellis came down to Q branch. He found the pills I was creating and you know how Double 0's are they're a curious bunch. The pill in question was what I had nicknamed sleeping beauty."  
  
"Wait, are you're telling me that you had started to create a new form of drug without informing me in the process?"  
  
Q gulped, "Yes, but it would have it benefits once I had it all tested and confirmed it was safe for use."  
  
"I suppose that makes it all right then." She told him sarcastically.  
  
"But what has this got to do… You have got to be bloody kidding me?"  
  
Everyone in the room knew that tone, she was starting to lose patience.  
  
"I wish I was. You see Ellis, took three of the pills and from what I was told later he planned to use them on Bond In the hopes, you would reinstate him once Bond was under the effects of the pills."  
  
"That man is deranged, he can kiss his double 0 status goodbye."  
  
M saw the three men look at each other uncomfortably, she assumed she would be hearing all about this.  
  
Q ignored the comment and continued from where he left off.  
  
"Ellis met Bond who was on his way to your office. Bond gave him one of the cups to hold he answered his phone. It gave Ellis the opportunity to slip the pills into the drink."  
  
"Let me guess, the cup with the pills was given to me instead."  
  
"I'm sorry, M." Bond muttered softly.  
  
M gave him a confused look, "Why are you apologising, Bond? It wasn't your fault, you didn't know."  
  
"But it was me that handed you the cup in the first place." Bond told her regretfully.  
  
She reached out and took his hand, "Bond, look at me."  
  
She waited until his eyes found hers, "This wasn't your fault. Our roles could have been reversed. If anything it was probably better this way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She looked at both Campbell and Q, "If what I'm about to say leaves this room, I'll make you both disappear, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
Bond had to bite back a grin at seeing the two men agree. It was one of the many things he loved about her, she knew how to put fear into people with just one look. He should know, he had been on the receiving end of that look for years.  
  
"You're the best agent this agency has, I will admit your way of carrying out missions is somewhat unethical, to say the least, but you do get the job done. With you out of commission chances are half the missions wouldn't be completed. Me on the other hand. I'm easily replaceable."  
  
Bond's eyes flashed in annoyance at how she could easily say her life wasn't important.  
  
"No, you aren't, not to me anyway. This agency needs you, you know everything inside out. You're respected by staff, if anyone new was brought in chances are the building wouldn't be standing."  
  
M heard the sincerity in his voice, there was no denying that he cared for her, but how deep did that caring go?  
  
"Well, now you two have got that out In the open, can I continue?"  
  
Q didn't miss the looks they were giving each other and if the sigh Doctor Campbell gave, he didn't either.  
  
M reluctantly looked away from Bond and back to Q giving him a nod.  
  
"I'm not too sure what happened in your office, perhaps 007 can explain that part later. The first I heard about what happened was when 007 came to me giving me the cup of coffee and asked me to test it. The results showed traces of the ingredients that were in the pills. One pill is remotely safe, but the results showed triple the amount. If you had drunk the full contents, you wouldn't be here now."  
  
"What you're telling me, is that Ellis tried to kill Bond, but got me instead?"  
  
"He didn't know that three of the pills would be lethal, however, it does not excuse his actions."  
  
"To bloody right, it doesn't, Q!"  
  
She felt Bond squeeze her hand and visibly relaxed at the small comfort.  
  
"The next part, well let's say it gave, Tanner quite a shock."  
  
M raised an eyebrow suddenly realising that her Chief of Staff was missing.  
  
"Where is Tanner?"  
  
"He's currently recovering from a bullet graze to the arm and blow to the head, ma'am," Campbell told her nervously.  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"He'll be fine M, don't worry." Bond told her soothingly.  
  
"Are his wounds part of the reason on how you got your own?" M asked staring up at him looking at the various cuts and bruises that covered his face.  
  
"Mostly." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
M rolled her eyes, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"As I was saying, I needed to make a drug that would reverse the effects but needed a test subject. Using your blood, I made a cloned version of you as our genetic makeup would practically be the same."  
  
M's eyes widened in shock, "You never mentioned a cloning machine. You and I will be definitely having words on protocol, Q."  
  
"Yes. ma'am." Q replied, just as Bond gave a chuckle next to him.  
"Oh shut up 007."  
  
M gave Bond a scowl wishing for once the man would stop tormenting Q.  
  
"Bond, wipe that damn grin off your face, this isn't a laughing matter."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
M narrowed her eyes, knowing her warning would be ignored as always.  
  
"Continue, Q."  
  
"Of course, ma'am. Now, where was I? Ah yes, Tanner at the moment decided to make his presence known just after the clone was created. I have never seen that man in a state of shock."  
  
"Well, it was no wonder, Q. You practically created a clone of our boss," Campbell said, looking at the old man as if he had finally gone crazy.  
  
"Yes, there was that, but you also need to understand that when a clone is created they are essentially naked," Q replied giving M a nervous smile.  
  
"Are you telling me that Tanner saw her naked?" Bond's smugness faded and was replaced with disbelief and jealousy.  
  
"In a sense yes, so did I, but as I keep telling you 007, it wasn't M."  
  
M felt uncomfortable that both her Chief of Staff and Quartermaster saw her naked, even though she knew in her mind it wasn't her, but it didn't make the matter any less disturbing.  
  
"I tried various sample drugs, only two which had an effect. Mixing the two, we tried again. It caused the clone to go into cardiac arrest as I thought it might, but the drug was a success."  
  
"Where was Ellis during this mess?" M was curious to know.  
  
"Once I found out what he had done, Tanner called him in for questioning. He said some things, and I lost it, but I don't regret my actions it put the bastard in medical. We were heading back to your room when we noticed the two agents guarding your room were dead. When I entered, both Tanner and Doctor Phillips were unconscious and Ellis was trying to smother you. He also tore the IV from your hand." Bond told her trying not to think back on the scene he had walked in on. He had almost been too late.  
  
M sat there stunned, she didn't know what to say. The man wasn't deranged, he was psychotic.  
  
"We got into a fight, and the bastard knocked me to the floor. I reached for Tanner's gun, but he pulled the trigger before I could reach it. Your clone took a bullet that was meant for me."  
  
She saw the sadness in his eyes, trying to give him what comfort she could.  
  
"Seeing you fall, I didn't think twice, I gave Ellis a bullet between the eyes. I went over to your clone and held her as she died in my arms. I couldn't save her M."  
  
She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Bond to hold a carbon copy of herself as she died.  
  
"She did what she thought was right Bond, and you taught her that."  
  
M had known Bond long enough to know he didn't believe a word she was saying. He would have to learn to accept it and move on even if she had to help him along the way.  
  
"We lost seven people, M; five agents, a nurse, and your clone. Even though Ellis doesn't deserve to be called an agent."  
  
The full scenario was crazy, to say the least, she would have to inform their families. It was one part of the job she hated.  
  
"We eventually gave you the drug, but it took an extra three shocks to get your heart started not four like it did your clone," Q told her gravely.  
  
"It seems that seven is your lucky number M."  
  
Campbell faked a cough to hide his smile at the double meaning behind Q's words.  
  
"So it would seem." She narrowed her eyes, having a good idea of what they were thinking, Campbell's smile didn't go unnoticed by her no matter how much the man tried to hide it.  
  
"I think that's mostly everything, I had better head back to Q branch and lock away those pills."  
  
"I think that would be for the best, Q but we are still having that talk."  
  
Q gave a nod, knowing there would be no way of getting out of it.  
  
"I'll be back to check on you later, ma'am. If all goes well we can let you leave in a few hours." Campbell informed her.  
  
"Thank God for that," M muttered in relief.  She hated being confined in the one place too long.  
  
Both Q and Campbell left leaving the both of them alone.  
  
The sound of the door closing caused an awkward atmosphere to suddenly fill the room. Their brief kiss was not a topic she was looking forward to discussing, but she needed answers.  
  
 "I think you and I need to talk, Bond."  
  
Bond didn't miss the seriousness in her voice. He knew this conversation was due, and that there would be no going back after he confesses his feelings, he just prays that a small part of her feels the same.

 


	13. An Admission of Love

* * *

Bond and M could feel the awkwardness between them, both unsure on how to proceed.  
  
"M…" James started only to be cut off when he heard M's blunt statement.  
  
"Why did you kiss me, James?" She looked towards him, searching for any hint as to what he was thinking.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration and nervousness, before meeting her eyes.  
  
"It was Q who suggested it, but I don't regret it for one moment. You mean a great deal to me M. When you collapsed in your office and became unresponsive, it was the first time I felt true fear. I thought I lost you. I nearly did lose you. Christ M, it took seven attempts to get your heart restarted." His voice trailed off and he took a deep breath to reign in his emotions.  
  
"I couldn't do anything to help you. I could only stand and watch as your life slipped away. I already lost your clone to Ellis, I couldn't lose you too."  
  
M took his hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze in reassurance that she was still here with him.  
  
"You didn't lose me, I'm still here."  
  
He kept a firm grip on her hand, never taking his eyes off her afraid, she would disappear. M had seen James being many things, but vulnerable wasn't one of them. She bit her lip and let out another wince at the shooting pain it caused.  
  
"Did you have to bite my lip when you kissed me?"  
  
All trace of vulnerability was gone and replaced with anger, "You have Ellis to thank for that. If I had gotten here quicker, it wouldn't have happened."  
  
M sat there in shock at what James told her. She didn't want to think of what he would have done if James hadn't got to her in time. She felt violated at having that bastard anywhere near her when she was powerless to stop him.  
  
"You got to me before he could carry out his agenda that's what matters."  
  
"The things he said about you, M. It was one of the reasons why I lost it in the interview room. If Tanner and the other agents hadn't been there I probably would have killed him."  
  
She gave him a curious look, "And what made you stop?"  
  
He stared deep into her eyes unblinking, "The thought of you."  
  
The simple statement caused M's heart to stop in her chest at the truth behind it.  
  
"I remembered your words a few years back. You told me I let my anger and need for revenge to cloud my judgment. The disappointment in your eyes when I walked into that hotel room in Bolivia, it made me realise that I had done just that. I acted without caring about the consequences."  
  
She gave him a wry smile, "I'm surprised you remember anything I say, considering you ignore my orders. But, I've never been disappointed in you James, if anything I was disappointed in myself."  
  
James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "why?"  
  
"I should have been working with you, not against you. Maybe if I had you wouldn't have been 'running about wild' as the minister called it."  
  
"I guess we both could have handled the full situation better." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't push it. I still think you are a smug bastard and a pain in the arse."  
  
He sniggered in response at the way she bluntly described him, but he didn't hear any annoyance behind her words, only fondness.  
  
"But joking aside James, you're someone whom I can trust. You have never been a disappointment, not to me anyway. The CIA and the minister, on the other hand, they are a different matter, but they only know you by reputation. There's more to you than what your reputation precedes, they are just too blind to see it."  
  
He had known M protected him from the Minister and CIA more than she should have too. She was one of the few people who actually believed in him, never giving up when she could have easily let him go. God knows it would make her job easier. He was just thankful he had someone like M by his side. If she had died, he would be lost. She was his constant, always there, protecting him from government officials when it was usually him that did the protecting.  
  
"Tell me what you're thinking, James. Preferably sitting down, I'm starting to get neck strain looking up at you."  
  
He shook his head, keeping a hold of her hand as he carefully sat down on the chair.  
  
"I think you know, M."  
  
"I would rather hear it from you."  
  
He had no idea why he was fumbling trying to find the right words to tell her how he felt. It shouldn't be hard, he had been with countless women in the past, but he realised that they meant nothing to him, whereas the woman lying in the bed was his everything.  
  
James could feel her eyes watching, almost burning into him as she waited for him to speak. The various scenarios ran through his head at how she would react, acceptance was unlikely at least not at this given moment in time. She would more or less tell him his feelings were inappropriate, and nothing could come from them. It would hurt, but he would respect whatever she decides. He remembered Q's words from earlier and it gave him some hope.  
  
"I keep thinking about what if you hadn't made it, what my life would be like without you in it."  
  
"And what was the result?" She waited with baited breath.  
  
He finally looked at her, "Empty, lonely. Long story short M, you've made me the man and agent i am today. You kept me sane after Vesper. If you hadn't been there, chances are I wouldn't be here today."  
  
M didn't know what to say, here he was laying everything he was feeling down on the table, and wearing his heart on his sleeve. For a brief moment, she was seeing the James without his armour.  
  
"If I lost you, a part of me would have been lost with you."  
  
"James…" She closed her eyes, trying to get her emotions under control.  
  
He carried on knowing if he stopped he wouldn't be able to continue.  
  
"I mean it, M. You've embedded yourself Into my heart. You're the only person- the only woman who I've ever really cared about. All I could think about when you flat-lined, was that I didn't get a chance to tell you how much you mean to me."  
  
M felt a lump in the back of her throat as she sat and listened to what he was telling her. She gathered that his feelings ran deeper than what an employee should have for their boss, but she chose to ignore it. The idea of someone thirty years her junior could be interested in her was laughable. Yet here he was, telling her everything that had no doubt been building up inside of him for months, maybe even years.  
  
James looked down to their entwined hands, as he tried to get his own emotions under control. Taking a few deep breaths he focused his attention back on her, noticing she was trying her hardest to do the same.  
  
He gave her a sad smile, "My armour as you like to call it, is long gone M. You slowly destroyed it after I built it back up after Vesper. You've never given up on me, even when you ordered to have me arrested in Bolivia or when I went AWOL in Miami. Any other boss would just have let me go. And let's face it, the damages would undoubtedly be less." He said giving her his trademark grin when he heard her grunt in agreement.  
  
"You don't have to tell me that James, I certainly know they would be. I still don't understand what you see in me."  
  
"There is so much I see in you, M."  
  
She gave him a sceptical look, "Oh really, then why don't you enlighten me."  
  
"All right, I see a smart minded woman who works day and night putting others needs before your own to ensure the security and welfare of this country and the people in it. I see how you care not only about me, but every other one of your agents sticking by them no matter how much you would like to just shoot them for disobeying orders. You're compassionate even though you refuse to show it seeing it as a sign of weakness. Heck, you liaise with government officials on a daily basis managing put them in their place to make sure they don't interfere with your orders."  
  
He took a few breaths before looking up and looked straight at her, "But above all that I see a beautiful woman whose beauty has only grown over the years. I see the way your eyes will change colour reflecting your moods. They go a dark blue when you're amused and go a shade lighter when you're angry. Your lip will twitch at the side when you are trying hard not to smile."  
  
"I think you'll find you're sorely mistaken there, James."  
  
He gave a small smile, "You just did it."  
  
"My lip does not twitch."  
  
"I should also mention when you're annoyed, you're voice goes an octave higher."  
  
"It does not." She cried indignantly at the insinuation.  
  
"If you say so." James shrugged his shoulders, grinning at her.  
  
M let out a sigh and looked away from his gaze. She didn't know what to make of this development, it was new territory for her.    
  
"I don't know what to make of all of this." She mumbled mostly to herself, shaking her head slightly. It was then she realised she should have seen the signs before now. Maybe if she had, he wouldn't be sitting here with her now.  
  
"Those coffee's you bring me, those aren't just a peace offering are they?" She looked back towards him.  
  
"No. I keep bringing you them because I know it's the only time you will actually have a break. It was also my way of showing that I care about you and that someone will always be there to look after you. And whatever you decide I won't stop caring for you. I love you too much."  
  
He watched as her eyes widened at the declaration. He hadn't intended to tell her the last part right away, but he didn't regret it either. Everything was on the table. It was now M's decision on what would happen.  
  
She felt her mouth go dry.  An infatuation she could perhaps handle, but love? It sounded ridiculous to her own ears. She hadn't had those three words said to her since the day she got married. The job caused her and Robert to drift apart finally ending in divorce having decided to move on. She didn't blame him for leaving her.  He had even told her one night it felt there were three people in their relationship and it was obvious he was last, while her job came first. It hurt, but she knew he was right.  
  
"You can't seriously be in love with me, James."  
  
"Why? Tell me one good reason why I can't?"  
  
"My age for starters, in case you hadn't noticed James, I'm hardly a young model. Then there's this job, it would be inappropriate with me being your superior. Ellis already thought I was giving you special treatment, whose to say others don't think that. See it from my point of view James, I've just had a forty-one-year-old who also happens to be my agent, tell me they are in love with me. Others would think…"  
  
"Who cares what others think M!? Anything we do outside of work has nothing to do with the people in this building or government officials! You would still be able to do your job…"  
  
"Would I? Do you think I could easily send you on a mission if we were in a relationship, knowing you could be killed! My feelings for you would overrule my judgment and that could end in disaster!"  
  
She was losing patience why couldn't he just see that it wouldn't work.  
  
"So, you do admit you have feelings for me?"  
  
"Even if I do James, we can't do this. I can't be in a relationship with you." She pulled her hand out from his grasp. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I see." He tried his hardest to keep his disappointment and hurt from showing.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?"  
  
"Truthfully, we continue with our lives as we've always done. You do your job, and I do mine. I think it would be best if you took a few days off. You need to heal, and I need you on top form to track down the rest of Sarintino's men. Plus, I think some time apart may do us both the world of good."  
  
"Is that an order, ma'am?"  
  
She swallowed a lump she could feel in the back of her throat at his formal attitude, but she knew it was for the best to remain professional.  
  
"It is. I expect you to report for duty in three days time. We'll call you should we need you before then."  
  
"Very well, ma'am. I shall see you in three days." He rose from the chair and gave her one last look before leaving.  
  
M watched him go with a heavy heart. The sound of the door closing behind him felt as if she had just lost something before she even had it. She would stand by her decision, yet she couldn't help feeling that perhaps it was the wrong one.

 


	14. Not All Wounds Are Visible

* * *

James felt numb as he walked step after step away from M's room. He would respect what she wanted, but it didn't lessen the blow. He knew pain, it came with the job and would eventually disappear after a few weeks, but this pain felt worse than any injury he had received and he knew it wouldn't be disappearing anytime soon no matter how much M wanted them to go back to how they were.  
  
A small part of him at least hoped she would have thought about it before deciding, no doubt any other woman would, but he knew M wasn't just any woman. He had known her long enough to know that she would put her job before anything else to ensure the safety of her agents and this country, but for once he just wished she would put the job to one side and focus on her life, without the job interfering.  
  
If it came down to giving up his Double-0 status, or a relationship with M, he knew he would pick M without thinking twice. He would miss the job, but if he had a life with M it wouldn't matter. He knew she would never agree to it even if he did suggest it, her earlier confession told him as much.  
  
For the first time that he could remember he was at a loss. Perhaps, it would have been better if he hadn't said anything. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be feeling the way he was now.  
  
"I thought you would still be with M," Campbell asked him confused.  
  
Bond desperately wished it were the case.  
  
"She's given me three days leave."  
  
"Ah, I take it that it didn't go as planned?"  
  
"You could say that, although part of me knew what her answer was going to be before I told her everything."  
  
Campbell's eyes softened at seeing the look of defeat written over his face.  
  
"I can't blame her given she knows my reputation and she wouldn't let a relationship interfere with her job."  
  
"Surely she said she would think about it at least?"  
  
Bond let out a grunt, "If only, but you know M, once she makes a decision she stands by that decision. No amount of compromising will change it."  
  
"I'm sorry Bond."  
  
"What's done is done. I'll respect her decision and just have to live with it."  
  
"And can you?"  
  
"At this moment Campbell, I don't know." He whispered.  "Anyway, I had best be off."  
  
He was about to continue on his way, only to be stopped once again by Campbell.  
  
"How are you planning on getting home?"  
  
"I was going to drive."  
  
"Not in your current condition you're not. Come on, I'll give you a lift."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but in case you've forgotten, you have patients."  
  
He turned to the auburn haired nurse behind the desk, who was sorting through some files. "Laura, I need you to cover for me for half an hour."  
  
She simply nodded and watched as they both left, before continuing with her task.  
  
"You know if M finds out about you getting a nurse to cover for you, she won't be happy." Bond told him, carefully maneuvering himself into the passenger seat of Campbell's car.  
  
"I highly doubt that Bond, I'll simply say it was for public safety."  
  
"Just because I have a few cuts and bruises, doesn't make me incapable of driving myself home."  
  
Campbell rolled his eyes and started the engine. "Perhaps, but at least this way I know you are actually home, and not at some bar, drinking yourself into a stupor then doing something you would later regret."  
  
He reversed out of the parking space, "Besides, just because she said no to a relationship in this moment in time, doesn't mean it's a no indefinitely."  
  
Bond sat thinking over what Campbell had just told him and he realised he was right in a sense, she had told him she couldn't be in a relationship because of the job, she said nothing about after she or he had both retired. He tried not to get his hopes up at the prospect, but maybe, just maybe there could still be a chance.

/*\\*/*\

The journey to Bond's flat was made in silence, with Bond being wrapped up in own thoughts of thinking about what a life with M would be like. Although he had broken into her house on many occasions, he realised that he didn't actually know what she was like when not in her boss persona, or the simple things like her favourite colour. If he wanted to be in an actual relationship with M, he would have to get to know her on a personal level and that wouldn't exactly be an easy task. She wasn't one for letting anyone in or letting anyone get close to her since her ex-husband, that much he did know for certain. He was never one to back down from a challenge, but he also knew he couldn't push her, it would get him nowhere.  
  
He let out a frustrated sigh, the sound caused Campbell to look at him from the corner of his eye seeing him stare out the window. It didn't take a genius to work out what he was thinking about, or more specifically who. He just hoped whatever Bond was thinking wouldn't end in disaster, goodness knows he had a reputation for it.  
  
The car eventually came to a stop outside Bond's flat, with James muttering his thanks to Campbell and was about to get out when Campbell's voice stopped him.  
  
"Bond whatever you're thinking in that head of yours tread carefully. Use the time you have off to get your head straight then go from there."  
  
"Easier said than done, and chances are it isn't going to go anywhere no matter what I try."  
  
"Perhaps, but don't give up on her just because she told you no to a relationship. Take it a day at a time and get to know her."  
  
James let out a grunt "And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Most people usually ask, but since it's M, perhaps you could get more information from Q or Tanner. Q has known her for years, and Tanner works close with her, both are bound to have picked up some personal things about her. Just whatever you do, do not raid her apartment that won't win her over, if anything it would probably result in a restraining order or she will have you killed."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Campbell." Bond rolled his eyes and slowly got out of the car.  
  
"Make sure you do."  
  
His only answer was Bond slamming the passenger door closed behind him.  
  
Campbell waited until Bond had entered his flat, before driving back to headquarters. He needed to speak with Q, if anyone could help with those two it was probably him.  
  
Once back at headquarters, he made his way to Q branch, hoping Q was still there. Upon entering he saw the older man storing away some items, either that or he was hiding them from M.  
  
"Q, we have a situation."  
  
Q jumped startled at the voice having heard no one come in.  
  
"What's 007 gone and done now?"  
  
"For once it isn't Bond, it's M."  
  
Campbell watched as the older man's face changed from annoyance to worry.  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"She's fine. Bond told her his feelings for her, and the results weren't exactly what he was hoping for."  
  
"I see. Where is 007 now?"  
  
"I drove him home after M gave him three days leave."  
  
"That's something at least, and here I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with the elephant whenever they were in the same room."  
  
"If only it were that easy. Bond's at a loss, which is why I came to speak with you."  
  
Q looked at him warily "Why me?"  
  
Campbell gave him a smirk, "You've known M for years, perhaps you could maybe talk to her, make her see sense and for her to give Bond a chance at least."  
  
"Just because I've known her for years Campbell, doesn't mean I can change her mind. If she doesn't want a relationship with 007, we can't exactly force her."  
  
"There can be other relationships other than sexual, Q."  
  
"And that is one thing I do not want to think about."  
  
He respected M, he had already seen her naked in a sense he didn't need to know about what she or 007 would do if they eventually did decide to have a physical relationship.  
  
"Let's say if I do speak to her, chances are she'll have my head for interfering and she'll probably think it was 007 that put me up to it."  
  
"If she thinks it's him then tell her who it really was. It's either that or you will have to continue to suffer from that awkward atmosphere whenever they are in the same room."  
  
Q knew he was right, he refused to go through that every time he had to deal with them.  
  
"Fine, I'll speak to her, but I can't promise it will change anything. It will probably make her annoyed more than anything. She can be more stubborn than 007, and that's saying something."  
  
Campbell gave him a relieved smile, "Thank you Q, I'm sure Tanner will be more than willing to help you. God knows the poor bloke will have to put up with it as well."  
  
Q gave a nod, "I'll bring it up in our debriefing. I just hope she will be in a good mood."  
  
"Hopefully, she will be. Speaking of which I had best go and give her one last check over then I can send her home. That should put her in a good mood at least."  
  
"For all our sakes Campbell, you had better be right," Q told him gravely.  
  
Campbell tried not to let his nervousness show and simply gave a small nod to Q in understanding, then turned on his heel and left.  
  
Heading back to medical, he had just got through the door when Laura stopped in front of him.  
  
"You took your time, she has not stopped ringing that damn buzzer. Every time I went to check on her, she kept asking me where the bloody hell you were."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
Laura narrowed her eyes, "The truth, you were driving Bond home. I know she's the boss, but the quicker you release her the bloody better."  
  
Campbell tried not to laugh at hearing the annoyance in her voice and seeing the look of irritation on her face.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
She gave him a look of gratitude and stepped aside to let him pass. He just hoped M wasn't in one of her usual Bond's pissed me off moods.  
  
Stopping outside her door he took a deep breath and knocked before entering.  
  
"You took your bloody time."  
  
Campbell inwardly groaned he wasn't even fully in the room and she had already started with her dressing down.  
  
"It was either drive Bond home ma'am or you deal with more budget costs and damages."  
  
M let out a grunt in annoyance, "Well, now you're here, I can finally leave."  
  
Campbell gave her a disapproving look, "You will leave when and only when I'm satisfied you're fit enough to be sent home."  
  
M bit her tongue, the last thing she wanted was to get into an argument with the doctor who would be releasing her.  
  
"Fine, but make it quick. I've still to notify the families of the deceased agents, give Q a debriefing on protocol and I have a stack of paperwork to complete."  
  
"If I release you, you're going straight home, anything else can wait until tomorrow at the latest. And that's an order." Campbell warned when he saw she was about to argue.  
  
"You may be the boss of MI6 ma'am, but when you're in medical as a patient, it's us who gives the orders. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal." She told him through clenched teeth.  
  
Campbell knew he would be paying for this later.  
  
"Which brings me to, Bond."  
  
"What about Ja-Bond?"  
  
Campbell turned away from her switching off the heart monitor so she couldn't see his smile at her near slip up.  
  
"The last thing he needs to hear is that his boss Is back in medical having collapsed from exhaustion."  
  
She tried to remain indifferent at the implication despite what James had told her earlier.  
  
"What would it have to do with him?"  
  
He couldn't believe his ears, "He cares about you. You didn't hear the despair or see the broken look on his face when he realised you heart didn't restart after four shocks. He all but begged me to keep trying, refusing to let you go. He had just lost your clone who died in his arms and he was close to losing you as well. Christ, he even told you himself how he felt about you, and you rejected him."  
  
Campbell looked towards her seeing her glaring at him furiously. He tried not flinch realising he had said more than he intended to.  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"Not a lot ma'am, just that he would respect your decision and you wouldn't let a relationship with him interfere with your job."  
  
"I see."  
  
"But with respect ma'am, I think you've made the wrong decision."  
  
Her earlier doubts about her decision came back and hit her full force. She had hoped that her saying no to Bond would be the end of it, but it seemed luck wasn't on her side.  
  
"It's no concern of yours Campbell, just concentrate on what you're paid to do rather than a romance counselor. If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it and as for Bond telling you what transpired, he had nor right. That was a private conversation between him and myself. No one else."  
  
He tried to keep his face impassive, perhaps informing Q wasn't one of his greatest ideas.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
"If you so as much breathe a word of what Bond told you to anyone, you can kiss your job goodbye. Do we understand each other?"  
  
M saw him nod his head in acceptance, "Good. Now I think you had best do that check-up, as I would like to leave here as soon as possible."  
  
Q was right, she was too stubborn for her own good. He continued with her check up and gave her the all clear to be discharged, much to her relief, but it did nothing to help lift her foul mood.  
  
Campbell left her alone so she could have some privacy. He only hoped Q would have better luck getting through to her than he did.  


/*\\*/*\

Twenty minutes later, M was on her way home much to her relief thanks to Campbell phoning Ross telling him to have the car ready. If she had to stay in medical for another minute she was going to go insane. She never had the chance to check up on Tanner to see how he was, but she would do that tomorrow along with her other list of things she still had to do. She could feel Ross' eyes on her looking at her every few minutes through the rear view mirror.  
  
"Just come out with what you want to say, Ross."  
  
"I was just wondering if you were okay, ma'am?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'll just be glad to get home."  
  
Ross knew she wouldn't confide in him, but that didn't stop him worrying about her.  To him, she seemed depressed and annoyed about something, but whatever it was, he didn't know. They had heard about what had happened and many were eager to find out the full details. No doubt there would be an official report carried out on the matter, but he had a feeling there was more to her mood other than Ellis' psychotic episode.  
  
He finally stopped the car and went to help M out who muttered a good night to him. He slammed the car door shut then watched as she walked to her house, almost in defeated. There seemed to be no trace of the confident and strong willed woman he was used to. He waited until the door had closed before he left for the night, hoping she would feel better tomorrow.

/*\\*/*\

M leaned against her front door once it was closed and let out a sigh closing her eyes. She often wondered how she got herself into these situations. She was dreading going into work tomorrow knowing there would be looks and gossip about everything that happened with Ellis, she just hoped word had not got out about anything else.  
  
Reopening her eyes, she pushed herself away from the door and made her way to her bedroom. Turning on the light she looked around her room looking for any sign of Bond. Although, Campbell said he had driven him home, she still wouldn't put it past him to turn up at her flat. She listened for any sound, but there was only silence throughout the house.  
  
M felt disappointment wash over her, she had told him to keep his distance and it seemed he was following her orders for a change.  
  
Quickly getting changed into her night clothes, she got into bed laying on her back and stared at the ceiling as her thoughts went into overdrive. The chances of her getting any sleep tonight would be slim. She couldn't get the hurt look on James' face from her mind, and kept mulling over his and Campbell's words.  
  
If she gave James a chance of being a part of her life, she wouldn't be able to let him go. The full situation was a mess. Turning on her side, she willed herself to try and get some sleep, knowing tomorrow would test her limits more than usual.

 


	15. A Meeting with the Minister

* * *

M let out a groan as the sound of her alarm woke her, it was the first time in years that she was dreading going to work. She was just thankful she wouldn't have to see Bond, but she wasn't looking forward to the questions from Q and Tanner. Especially Q, it was him that suggested Bond kiss her in the first place.  
  
"Bloody men." She mumbled to herself as she threw back her bed covers and got up, frustrated that this was getting to her.  
  
M couldn't understand why people were so adamant that she and Bond should be together. She swore some people thought their lives were a movie and everything was black and white when it was far from it. For once she just wanted an average day at the office without all the drama.  
  
Looking at the clock noticing it was going on eight, she had an hour to get ready before Ross came to take her back to headquarters. The sooner things went back to normal the better she would feel.  
  
When M arrived at the office that day, she felt the eyes of personnel staring at her as she made her way to her office only to stop in her tracks at seeing the minister interrogating Moneypenny.  
  
"Minister, if you're quite finished terrorising my secretary, perhaps we would be better discussing matters in my office."  
  
M saw the look of gratitude from Moneypenny from the corner of her eye, and focused her attention on the minister, who she could tell was annoyed. What she wanted to know is what he was doing at her office at this time.  
  
"I think that would be best M."  
  
"Very well, Moneypenny if anyone calls, tell them I'm in a meeting and will get back to them when I can."  
  
"Of course Ma'am."  
  
M followed after the minister, closing the door behind her. Hanging up her coat, she turned to see the minister looking around her office, before seating himself in one of the chairs in front of her desk.  
  
"Care to tell me what this is all about? or am I to guess."  
  
She walked towards her desk and sat herself down on the black leather chair that was there, staring at him expectantly waiting for him to explain.  
  
"I received a call yesterday, and an allegation has been made against you and one of your agents."  
  
She kept her face impassive, "And what was this allegation?"  
  
"They were adamant that you were having sexual relations with one of your agents."  
  
M leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, "I see. And who was the source of this information?"  
  
"You know I can't divulge that information M. What I want to know is how long this has been going on?"  
  
"I thought as much, but I can hazard a guess as to who it was. I will tell you this right now Minister; I have never been in a sexual relationship with one of my agents, not now and certainly not in the foreseeable future."  
  
She could tell the minister didn't believe her; the man was a fool.  
  
"So, you have never had sex with 007?" He asked her bluntly.  
  
"No. Bond is an agent nothing more."  
  
"Forgive me for not believing you M, but you have been known to show sentimental tendencies towards 007 when he is concerned. MI6 can't have a head, who can't do her job and puts an agent before the well being of everyone in this country. So, I'll ask you again, is there anything going on between you and 007?"  
  
"For the last time no. Do you think I would be in a relationship with someone who could pass for my son?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"I have done, and my answer is still the same. I care about the welfare of my agents and staff since no one else will. If you think that makes me sentimental then so be it. But I have never been in a relationship with an agent especially Bond. You may want to know that the source who told you that piece of information, is currently responsible for murdering four of my agents, a nurse, and injuring one of my doctors and my Chief of Staff. He also tried to get rid of Bond by using one of Q's new drug, but it happened to be me that was on the receiving end of it. If you want to believe the ramblings of an ex-agent; who has not only let terrorists escape but killed and injured staff in this very building. Then go ahead, but do not sit there and tell me I cannot do my job."  
  
"M…"  
  
"You wanted me to tell you; then I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me until I've finished. Now, I'll tell you something right now. I have never- put an agent first over the welfare of this country. They do their job, and I do mine. They and I know the risks of the job we've been doing it long enough, but I will not have you, come in here and tell me otherwise."  
  
M hurried on when she saw him about to interrupt her again.  
  
"Now if that's everything I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on and need to inform the families of the deceased that their loved ones won't be returning home."  
  
"We're not finished here M?"  
  
"Oh, I think we are. I'll send you the report on the events that happened here yesterday by the end of today. Until then, I'm sure you can show yourself out."  
  
Knowing he wasn't going to get any further with her, he abruptly rose and marched from her office slamming the door none too gently behind him.  
  
M knew she hadn't heard the last of this, how she wished Ellis was still alive so she could kill him again herself. She heard a faint knock and muttered a come in, and looked to see Moneypenny in the doorway cup in hand.  
  
"I thought you could use this ma'am since it's still a bit early for scotch."  
  
She placed the cup of tea down on her desk.  
  
"Thank you, Moneypenny. Is it drug-free?"  
  
"It is. Speaking of that, you gave quite a few people a scare, especially James and myself included."  
  
M pretended not to hear the part about James and took a sip of her tea, letting the hot liquid sooth her.  
  
"As you can see I'm fine, no long-term harm done. What was the minister interrogating you about?"  
  
"He kept asking where you were and what your relationship with James was."  
  
M sighed, "I thought it might have been about that."  
  
"Forgive me for intruding Ma'am, but what exactly is this all about?"  
  
M placed the cup back down on the desk, she could tell Moneypenny it was a need to know basis, but she felt the other woman deserved some explanation.  
  
"Ellis informed the minister that myself and Bond were in a sexual relationship."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
M could have sworn she saw her eyes light up at the prospect and inwardly groaned.  
  
"Of course not. Ellis, no doubt told him that to get back at me for suspending him."  
  
"Oh. I see. Ellis did seem rather put out when he left your office afterward; I didn't think he would stoop that low."  
  
"Well, we never really know anyone," M told her matter of factly, to which Moneypenny nodded in agreement.  
  
"You seemed disappointed when I told you Bond, and I aren't in a relationship." M raised an eyebrow waiting for her explanation.  
  
"To be truthful ma'am, I was kind of hoping you both were."  
  
M wondered where she was going with this. "Explain."  
  
"You can't deny that you and he have a sort of connection. He cares for you. You flirt back and forth, and the sexual tension when you're both in the same room can be unbearable at times."  
  
"Not you as well. Why is it everyone in this building adamant on getting Bond and me together?"  
  
"So, I'm not the only one." Moneypenny's eyes lit up in amusement.  
  
"No, and certainly not the last. I could pass as Bond's mother."  
  
"So, age is only a number, who cares what others think."  
  
"You sound like Bond," she mumbled mostly to herself, but Moneypenny still heard it.  
  
"And for once I have to agree with him, just don't let him know I said that."  
  
"Duly noted, but I think the minister's visit today is a good enough reason as to how foolish the full scenario would be. I would rather not have the minister breathing down my neck at every minute of every day, setting his arse covering prigs on me twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week."  
  
Moneypenny knew it would prove difficult for them if they were in a relationship, but they were both right for each other. What happened outside of business hours was no one's business, but theirs.  
  
"You could have a relationship away from this place; they can't stop you."  
  
"You're fighting a losing battle Moneypenny; my answer is still the same as I told Bond yesterday. Now, this discussion is over."  
  
She knew she was going to get nowhere, and pushing her would do her no favours.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
M wondered when all this was going to end; she didn't know how much longer she could take before she finally snaps. Taking a few deep breaths, she looked up the contacts for each of the agents and nurse to inform their next of kin. It was going to be a long day.

 


	16. Tanner's Advice

* * *

M rubbed her temples after the last call was made. It didn't get any easier, especially when one of the agents Thompson just recently became a father. The woman was inconsolable, having known what her husband did for a living. It still didn't make it any easier for her. She had blamed M for allowing it to happen, and in some respect she was right. It may have been Ellis that killed him, but she was the one that should have seen the threat from the start. Perhaps If she had, then all of this may have been avoided. Now she had to live with the consequences.  
  
She had tried to find a next of kin for Ellis, but there was no contact on his file leading her to believe he had erased all trace of his family from it. She would have to ask Q to increase the security of personnel files, first Bond and now Ellis. It was starting to get ridiculous. Then there was the matter of looking for Ellis' replacement, but that could wait a couple of more days. She was getting fed up with dealing with double O's for one day. Leaving the rest of her tea, she decided to go and see how Tanner was doing; she was just lucky she didn't lose him as well.  
  
It didn't take her long before she was in medical, looking around she saw there was no sign of Campbell much to her relief. She didn't think she could cope with another relationship session with him. The one last night was bad enough.  
  
As she walked along the corridor, she saw the same nurse she had pestered yesterday, and by the look of things she remembered too.  
  
"What can I do for you, Ma'am?"  
  
"I'm here to see Bill Tanner and Doctor Phillips if he is up to it."  
  
"Mr Tanner is due to be released, but he is still in his room. Just down that corridor, and fourth room to the right. Doctor Phillips is currently resting, but you can come back later. "  
  
"Thank you- Laura." She followed in the direction she was told.  
  
Standing outside the designated room, she softly knocked and entered when she heard his voice. Upon entering she saw his eyes widen when he realised who it was.  
  
"How are you feeling Tanner?" M walked over to him and took a seat in the chair next to his bed.  
  
"A little sore Ma'am, but I'll live. My pride was bruised more than anything."  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about your pride Tanner; you did more than enough."  
  
"Still wasn't enough though. Ellis still got past us."  
  
"Regret is unprofessional, besides what's done is done we have to move on. "  
  
Tanner noticed she was wearing her usual fitted suits and could feel the heat rising on his face at remembering seeing what those suits were hiding.  
  
M seemed to catch on what he was thinking about and could feel her lip twitch. She expected to feel uncomfortable herself, but she found it rather amusing.  
  
"Q informed me of what happened with his state of the art cloning machine, and how you saw clone me in a state of undress. Well, I think it's only fair that you return the favour, Tanner."  
  
"What?"  
  
She saw the worry in his eyes and his face going a darker shade of red.  
  
"Ma'am, about that I…"  
  
"Relax Tanner; you can keep your clothes on. I should probably apologise for the scare you got though when you saw clone me naked. "  
  
"Quite the opposite in fact." He muttered under his breath.  
  
M raised an eyebrow in amusement at hearing the statement.  
  
"I'm not going to have to file a sexual harassment suit am I?"  
  
"No, no. Besides, Bond would kill me otherwise."  
  
Tanner saw all amusement leave her face, and cursed himself for mentioning him. He knew something had happened between them having Campbell filled him in on some of the details before he was paged for an emergency. He decided to change the subject.  
  
"How are you feeling Ma'am?"  
  
"I've been better Tanner, but after what happened yesterday I can safely say I've gone off coffee. "  
  
She knew that wasn't what he was meaning, but that was all he was getting.  
  
"I don't blame you there Ma'am. I'm just glad you're still here."  
  
"Well, it's nice to know I'd be missed."  
  
"You would. That and the idea of warming up to a new boss is unappealing. It took me months to get used to you." Tanner jokingly told her.  
  
"The feeling was mutual Tanner, and thank you for that ridiculous nickname by the way. The recruits look at me like I'm the wicked witch."  
  
"About that Ma'am…" Tanner said sheepishly recalling the day he had let his mouth run away from him.  
  
"It's in the past Tanner; I'm hoping if they think that then they won't be too much trouble in the future. God knows the agents we have like to cause me enough grief."  
  
"Well, a particular one at most. James may cause you grief Ma'am, but he cares." Tanner reached out for her hand with his uninjured one.  
  
"It's the how much he cares, that bothers me. You think I should have given us a chance to don't you? "  
  
"I won't lie, but yes I do. However, I also know that you have to do what's best for you. We may all want it to happen, but if you aren't ready, then you aren't ready."  
  
"You're a good man Tanner, at least someone seems to understand. But I don't know if I'll ever be ready. "  
  
"Look, you don't need to sleep with him right away, but at least give him a chance to prove himself to you if nothing else. "  
  
M mulled over Tanner's words, she could give him a chance, but it was that chance that she knew there would be no going back.  
  
"There is something else, that's happened? Isn't there? "  
  
"In a matter of speaking, Ellis kindly informed the minister that myself and Bond were currently in a sexual relationship, and I was putting one agent above the welfare of Queen and country. It took me a good ten minutes to deal with him before I chucked him out."  
  
Tanner had a feeling Ellis would have done something like this. "You do know that if you and Bond ever did get together, we would have your back. We're loyal to you, not the minister. He can go fuck himself."  
  
M listened in amusement as Tanner continued to badmouth the Minister, good old faithful Tanner. She knew she could depend on him.  
  
"Tanner I would stop there. I think I get the picture."  
  
"Sorry, Ma'am. "  
  
"Are you?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I thought as much. When you get out of here, I want you to take some leave; god knows you deserve it. I don't want to see you back until the start of next week. "  
  
"I'm more than capable…"  
  
"Don't let me make it an order Tanner."  
  
"Alright, but if you need me…"  
  
"I'll get Moneypenny to call you in." She pulled her hand from his and rose from the chair making her way to leave his room.  
  
"You know ma'am? "  
  
She stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
"If those recruits saw the evil queen of numbers now, they would be walking all over you." Tanner smiled at her.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing they won't find out then isn't, it Tanner." She told him meaningfully.  
  
"Take care, and I'll see you next week."  
  
"You too, Ma'am. "  
  
She exited his hospital room and headed in the direction to Q branch. She may as well get this debriefing over with before he decides to build something else without her prior knowledge or consent. Letting out a sigh, she had just entered the corridor to Q branch, when she heard a loud explosion from Q's lab. Picking up the pace, she ran into the lab seeing the room filled with smoke.  
  
"Q?" She started to cough as the smoke started to enter her lungs.  
  
She could feel her eyes sting as she looked around the room for any sign of him.  
  
"M?"  
  
Following the sound of the familiar voice, she finally saw him, lying a few feet away, blood freely running down the side of his head. Kneeling down next to him, she noticed the blood was coming from a deep gash from his temple.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
It came out as a mere whisper as M struggled to hear him. Helping him up from the ground with some difficulty, she saw him start to sway on his feet. Taking one of his arms and wrapping it around her shoulders, she navigated them both from the room. He wasn't exactly light, and due to their height difference, it made it more awkward to navigate them from the lab.  
  
"Ma'am? Are you alright?"  
  
She looked up to see one of her agents in front of her. "I'm fine, Q is a different matter."  
  
The agent freed M from her burden much to her relief and continued to make their way from the room as more agents entered.  
  
Once in the corridor, she relished in the clean air, but it didn't last long when she heard the agents panicked voice.  
  
"We need to get him to medical ma'am; he's not responding."  
  
She looked over at Q noticing he had passed out. Letting out a curse, she checked his pulse, feeling the steady pulse if a bit fast under her fingertips.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
She looked at the sound of the familiar voice and saw Campbell and a few medical staff.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, but we'll worry about that later. Q needs medical attention."  
  
She moved out the way as Campbell checked him over, before taking him away to medical. M watched until they were out of her line of vision before turning to look back at the lab.

'What have you gone and done now Q?'

 

 


	17. A Startling Discovery

* * *

**Bond's Flat**  
  
James was at a loss for what to do with his three days leave, he usually would go out screw a few women, but he refused to revert to those ways. Not if he intended to try win M over. He kept checking his phone for any missed calls from the office, but none were forthcoming and didn't seem like there would be in the next three days. M couldn't avoid him forever. He wouldn't put it past her for her to try.  
  
It was the worst kind of torture. M had rejected him, and he was bored stiff. Slouching on his couch, he thought about what M would be doing at this moment in time. He knew she would be back at the office. The woman didn't understand the meaning of the word holiday. His mind wandered thinking about him and M. On a beach just the two of them, living their lives as a normal couple. If only it were that simple.  
  
He remembered the fairy tales from his childhood that his mother used to read to him when he was sick. How the prince would rescue the princess from peril. He more or less had his fairytale only yesterday, yet It hadn't gone the way his mother used to tell him. But then again, M wasn't a princess, and he wasn't a prince. He knew M could handle herself. She had been doing it for years. He just wished he got his happily ever after with the woman he loved. In all his years he had never been rejected by a woman, and he had to admit it was a blow to his ego, but this wasn't any woman; it was M.  
  
Looking at the phone once again, he waited for the familiar ring, ready to go should she need him. She had rejected him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be keeping a close eye on her to ensure that she stayed out of trouble from agents who were insane and hell-bent on trying to harm her. Even if the coffee had been meant for him, he still heard Ellis' taunts in his head if he kept dwelling on it, it would drive him mad if he weren't that way already as M liked to remind him.  
  
Turning on the television, he flicked through the channels looking for something to watch, becoming more annoyed at the lack of decent programmes. He was mostly at the office or away on missions, so he never had the need to watch daytime television, and by the results he was witnessing so far, he hadn't been missing much.

/*\\*/*\

 **MI6**  
  
M paced impatiently outside Q's lab waiting for the team to finish inspecting the now demolished room. It would take time and even more money to replace the lab. So much for coming under budget each year, with Bond and now Q into the mix, they would make MI6 bankrupt. She wasn't blaming Q; she would wait until the team had finished before taking any action, after all, it may not have even been his fault.  
  
She didn't have to wait long before the team made their way out of the room cases in hand.  
  
"Well, what did you find?"  
  
"We searched every trace of the lab ma'am we couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Until we found this."  
  
He held up a small plastic device, which appeared to be covered in black ash and melted plastic. She took the item from his hand and began to scrutinize it. She didn't know if it was one of Q's inventions, or it was something more serious. The bloody man never kept her In the loop until it was too late. It was one of the reasons why they had protocol to avoid situations like these.  
  
"Did you find anything else?" She kept what was left of the small explosive device, in the hopes Q would know what it was.  
  
Nothing as of yet ma'am we still need to check the labs CCTV footage. Hopefully, it will give us an idea as to what happened if Q can't."  
  
"Very well, keep me updated as soon as you find out. Anything. We keep this under wraps for the time being. Any information you find does not leave this building without my consent."  
  
"We understand ma'am."  
  
M watched them walk away before making her way back to medical to see Q; he just hoped he had the answers she desperately needed. Upon entering medical, she saw Campbell walk out of what she assumed was Q's room.  
  
"How is he?" M briskly asked walking towards him.  
  
"Concussion, and minor cuts he was lucky."  
  
"Is he awake?"  
  
"Not yet, but he should be coming around relatively soon."  
  
M nodded seeming satisfied with the answer while squeezing the burnt device in her hands.  
  
"Do we know what happened ma'am?"  
  
"Nothing as of yet Campbell, probably Q working on a new gadget of his."  
  
"You're probably right there ma'am. Q does tend to create dangerous items."  
  
"Quite, but I have a team checking the CCTV in the hopes to give us more insight into what happened."  
  
"I thought Q disabled them saying he couldn't concentrate on his work with people watching him constantly?"  
  
"He did, but I had a team reactivate them without his knowledge, and it was a bloody good thing I did!"  
  
M looked at Campbell, noticing his pale pallor and what she thought was nervousness in his eyes before it quickly disappeared.  
  
"Campbell are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, just the past twenty-four hours catching up with me."  
  
M couldn't fault him for that; it looked like he would collapse at any given moment.  
  
"Take the day off Campbell. Someone else can cover for you."  
  
"Are you sure ma'am?"  
  
"It's an order. You will be no use to this organisation if you kill your patients. Now go on."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."He gave her a relieved smile.  
  
M watched him go and shook her head and entered Q's room seeing the man lying unconscious on the hospital bed, his head wound now dressed and soot cleaned from his face. He was long past his retirement, but she wouldn't force it on him, he was excellent at his job, even if he did create gadgets without her knowledge. He was also one of the first to accept her when she had taken over from her predecessor, she had known him for years, and she considered him a dear friend. That doesn't mean he would be getting off lightly.  
  
The soft moan from the bed caused M to move closer towards him, taking his hand in hers when she was near.  
  
"Q, come on wake up."  
  
"M?" His eyes opened blearily and found hers.  
  
"How are you feeling?" M asked giving him a comforting smile.  
  
"Have been better. What happened?"  
  
"I was hoping that you could tell me."  
  
"I was doing my usual routine tests on a few gadgets when I heard this strange ticking noise. I considered one of the lab technicians had done something to one of the gadgets, so I went to check. Next thing I know I'm blasted off my feet."  
  
M lets out a hum. "Do you recognise this?"  
  
She held out the remains of the explosive with her free hand so he could see it.  
  
"It was found at the blast site. Is it one of yours?"  
  
Q closely inspected it. "It's not one of mine I have never seen it before. I take it this is what caused the explosion?"  
  
"It would appear so, and it also means that we have a bomb maker amongst us."  
  
"You don't think this could be related to Ellis, M do you?"  
  
"It could be, but let's not jump to conclusions until the CCTV footage comes back. It may provide us with a clue. But since you are here, I think it's time we had that discussion on creating gadgets without my knowledge."  
  
"I was hoping we could avoid this chat for the time being M, but since it seems inevitable let's get it over with."  
  
M was trying to hold back a smile, "Very well. Why did you not feel it prudent to inform me of the sleeping beauty pills or your cloning machine? Do you have any idea what would happen if they managed to fall into the wrong hands?"  
  
"I didn't inform you because I was still perfecting them. If I couldn't get the results I wanted from them, then there would be no point in using them. It would be too much paperwork to fill out, and that's something we both could do less without."  
  
"Be that as it may, we have protocols for a reason Q. I already have agents going off the radar without the Quartermaster doing the same bloody thing! I expected you of all people to know better! Since it was only two gadgets, in this case, I will let it slide. However, from this moment, I want you to inform me of everything no matter how insignificant. You are to tell me about what projects you are working on, Q. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes M." He told her resigned, knowing she was right. He was older than her by a few years, and she could make him feel like a naughty school kid.  
  
"There is something else, M."  
  
'Oh, and what is that?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Why did you not give 007 a chance M? The man cares for you."  
  
She had to restrain herself from shouting, knowing it wouldn't do anyone any good.  
  
"You've known me how long Q, I think you know full well why. And it's not something I'm willing to discuss at the moment or anytime in the future."  
  
"I believe I know part of the reason why and I can understand that. Nonetheless, I also think you're scared because you know very well that you have feelings for 007. You don't want to get hurt in the process, knowing 007's reputation, but that's part of the job, part of 007 not part of James. The real James was the one you saw in your hospital room. The devastation on his face when Campbell was going to call it, it broke him. "  
  
"Q…"  
  
He saw the warning in her eyes asking him to stop, but he ignored the plea and continued knowing she had to hear this.  
  
"He had just lost your clone; she had died in his arms powerless to save her, then the same happened to you. He nearly lost two of you on the same day. The guilt would have eaten him alive, and he would have become a shell of the man he once was. He opened up to you M, the years I've known 007 he is a closed book, he doesn't trust easily. But he trusts you; he told you everything he felt, trusting you with is heart, then you rejected him."  
  
Each word was like a blow. Q was right, but she was too stubborn to admit it. She felt Q's hand leave hers and moved to get out of the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You need to see something."  
  
She put her hands on his arms to steady him and had no choice, but to follow him from the room.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
M followed him through medical until they reached an elevator. The doors opened, and the two stepped inside with Q pressing the button for the basement. She realised they were going down to the morgue. When the lift came to a stop, and the doors opened, M felt a chill go through her at the change in temperature. Moving along the corridor, Q stopped one of the morticians asking if they could see the clones body.  
  
M felt her stomach tie in knots. She had hoped this was something she would never have to see. The man leads them into a side room that was filled with metal drawers. Going over to the third level and the second drawer to the right he pulled it out and unzipped the body bag.  
  
M took tentative steps towards it. Eyes widening at seeing the cold and very much dead body of herself in front of her. Looking further down, she noticed the gunshot wound that had killed her. Except it wasn't her. She felt conflicted, wondering if this was how Bond had felt at seeing her clone. She considered what it would have been like if it was her there in her clones place. From what they had told her she wasn't alive long before Ellis took her life. Her life was cut short without her experiencing anything. It made M realise just how precious life was. She didn't know how many years she had left, but perhaps it would be best to put herself first for a change. She had given the majority of her years to this job, but now it was time to stop making it the foremost priority in her life.  
  
"What will happen to her?" She looked over to the attendant.  
  
"We haven't decided ma'am. We thought we would leave that to you or 007."  
  
M thought about it and decided it was better to ask Bond what he wanted to do, after all, it was him who knew her best in the short time she was on this earth, and her clone appeared to have formed a bond with him.  
  
"I'll contact Bond and ask him what he would like to do. The other families have been notified and wish their bodies to be released."  
  
"I'll process the paperwork today."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She looked down at the clone once more and reached out a hand hesitant to touch the body in front of her. When her fingers touched her cheek, it was cold. Clone or not she didn't deserve to be brought into this mess.  
  
"I'm sorry." She softly told the clone, knowing she wouldn't hear it.  
  
Retracting her hand, she stepped away and walked back over to Q. "Let's go."  
  
"Will you be alright M?"  
  
"Fine, but I think I need to speak to Bond."  
  
"Yes, I think perhaps you do. " Q knowingly told her, glad that he seemed to have finally got through to her.  
  
They made it back to medical, with M making sure Q was settled back in his bed before leaving him and made her way back to her office. She needed to speak with Bond and try to fix this hoping they could resolve the mess she had made. She had just set foot inside her office when her phone started to ring. Picking up her pace, she quickly answered it.  
  
"M."  
  
**"Ma'am, we've managed to find some evidence on the CCTV footage from the lab."**  
  
"And? What did you find?" She asked impatiently.  
  
**"It appears that someone broke into the lab in the early hours of this morning and planted the device."**  
  
"Can you make out who it is?"  
  
**"There is a clear shot of the perpetrator, and we're running it through our system. I've sent you the file."**  
  
M moved around her desk and clicked on the file that she had been sent. Looking closely at the image, she saw their suspect in a normal suit which he would easily blend in. Her eyes narrowed at having seen that suit not too long ago.  
  
"Shit."  
  
**"Ma'am are you still there?"**  
  
"Yes, and you can stop that search. I know exactly who that is and I've just given our suspect enough time to go off the radar."  
  
**"What do you mean, ma'am?"**  
  
"He is one of us. What I want to know is if he was working with Ellis. Keep this information to yourself, the last thing we need is to alert people in this building; there could be more than our perpetrator in on it."  
  
**"We understand ma'am."**  
  
M hung up the phone and continued to look at the screen, nostrils flaring in anger.  
  
Quickly dialing the number she knew off by heart, she waited patiently for the person on the other side to pick up. His voice alone caused M's guilt to increase at remembering the way she had treated him. But she had to put her feelings to the side for the time being. Their current matter was more important.  
  
"Bond? You need to cut that leave short we have a situation."  
  
**"What's happened M? Are you alright?"**  
  
She could hear the worry in his voice, as she imagined him running around to get dressed.  
  
"I'm fine, but Q is in medical. There was an explosion in his lab just a few hours ago."  
  
**"Is he alright?"**  
  
"He's fine, a concussion and cut to the temple but he'll live. "  
  
**"Thank god. What information have you got?"**  
  
"We've recovered a piece of the explosive and CCTV footage. Our man never realised the CCTV was active."  
  
**"M what aren't you telling me?"**  
  
"He works here, and I've given him a head start in disappearing."  
  
**"Just tell me who it is, M?"**  
  
She looked back at the screen in disgust. "Dr. Campbell."

 


End file.
